Death Note:The After Files
by Yami Enzeru88
Summary: This story takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files.
1. Fateful First Encounter

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: There's this webisite that I love called Gaia Online, and on this website I role play. This is the product of my very first Death Note role play, so read and review!!!**

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 1: The Fateful First Encounter**

"The current deaths are really none of my concern. I have nothing to do with the police other then the fact that my brother is the famous Lawliet. get out of my sight." Lind looked everything like his dead brother, but acted nothing like him, other then the fact that he always had a sucker stuck in his mouth. The police were trying to convince him to use his brains to solve the case of the killings, and he wasn't interested. He sat in his favorite chair and pointed at the door. "Now before I call security on your ass."

_Meanwhile..._

Violet stood outside of his school building, looking towards the sky without emotion.

"Juri...I'm surprised the police haven't been doing much about the latest killings."

Juri said nothing, only brooded, perched a top the flag-pole, watching as Violet's fellow highschoolers trotted out in pairs and groups towards the school parking lot or bus stop.

Violet grinned slightly and took a step towards the street, walking with very light footsteps towards a cafe, his hand inside of his messenger bag which hung lazily at his side. Rubbing his fingers against the soft-leather cover of his death note, he looked towards a shop that had on display many televisions, all braodcasting that the police were at a loss as to why, after an abrupt stop to the Kira-killings, they had all of a sudden started again.

The current killings were quite a mystery indeed, even to Lind. He had spent years searching his brother's files, trying to find the answer. All he found were old documents talking about a death note. He read that with a death note one can kill with only a name and a face. "Is it true for this time as well?"

Smiling still, the blond ordered a coffee, feeling a sense of pride at being the new Kira. Tossing his biscotti back at the invisible Juri, the shinigami took up the small pastery and ate it, still brooding silently.

"I kind of like being the new Kira...", he said to himself, his small voice barely reaching the shinigami. "I won't lose the game with the pigs up in the police station..."

His delicate face twisted in anger, his fists clenching at his side, his other hand holding a hot coffee.

"They killed my god...", he said through gritted teeth. "They deserve what's coming to them."

Juri scoffed, swallowing the last bit of biscotti, licking his bony finger noisily.

"Yea, yea, Kid...they killed your god, whom you don't even know the identity of and now you're going to reap your revenge and yadayada..."

Juri suckled his pinky, a bit of chocolate still smeared on.

"I've heard you rave a million times before, Violet..."

Violet smiled and looked back at him, waiting to cross a cross walk.

"Talk is cheap, Juri...action is priceless..."

Lind lied on his bed deep in thought. I only have an idea, and what will "I do with the information now that I have it? I sure as well won't give it to the police." He got up out of the bed and slipped his leather buckled shoes boots on. The complete opposite of his brother. "I feel like talking a walk."

Violet headed down the sidewalk, not looking up, just staring down, watching his feet as they propelled him forward, his brooding shinigami close behind, flying without any acknowledgment by others passing by.

Not paying attention, the blond turned the corner and bumped into a man in front of him, making a small 'mph!' sound as he did.

Looking up, he noticed the dark shadows beneath Lind's eyes, but just bowed his head and said "My apologies..."

Juri snickered and told the boy what a clutz he was and that a Kira could never be one. Without acknowledging his demon, he stood up again, staring blankly at Lind's face.

Lind looked right back at him. "Hey there. I'm sorry for bumping into you like that. I was staring at the floor as I walked, and I'm afraid I wasn't watching where I was going." Just then the same police man from before walked up to Lind. "Listen Lind, we really need your brother's files about the Kira case, because we feel it could be of use to us to put the new Kira behind bars." Lind just smiled at him. "While the whole Kira thing was going on my brother kept me in the dark. I didn't even get to touch those files until he died. Therefore those files are mine and mine alone. Good bye." He walked off, but he didn't get far when the cop pulled a gun on him. "I swear to god I'll take you to jail if you don't hand those files over Lind Ryuzaki." He turned back around. "Go ahead and do it." He walked over to the cop, stole his gloves and placed them on his hands. "Wow. Perfect fit." "Give those back." "Man please." He snatched the gun next and pointed it at the cop. He pulled the back, and pulled the trigger, aiming at the side of his head. He took the gloves off, placed them on the cop's hands and placed the gun in his hands as well, pointing it at his head. He looked back at Violet and smiled. "I'm Lind Ryuzaki, and I'm a guitarist that plays at the nearby club. You should come see me and my band play sometime." He shook his hand and walked off.

Hearing the words 'Your brother, 'L' and 'Kira case' he felt a sudden stab of panic, thinking he had come for him.

When he watched the scene play out, he realized he had nothing to the boy's hand, he smiled slightly, his pink eyes gleaming.

"I look forward to it, Lind-san."

He took his leave, glancing back at the inspector and other officers.

Juri flew up behind him and snorted.

"Lind Ryuzaki, eh? I thought you'd whip out the pen right then and there!"

Silenty, he walked on ignoring his shinigami.

"Hey!" Juri yelled, flying in front of him. "What the hell? Why're you ignoring me??"

Violet giggled slightly and looked forward, as if through the demon.

"You think I am so predictable? You think i would just write out his full name right now? or anytime soon? No..."

He glared in front of him.

"I want him to die painfully...he deserves death for killing my beloved god..."

He headed for his home, his gaze darkened.

"I'll wait...and see what I can come up with...there's a reason creativity is the base on all creation...and...destruction..."

"Wait...I forgot to give him my card." He ran back up to Violet and handed him a card with his band name on it. "Chaos Bleeds." Afterwards he was getting to walk away again he turned back around. "My brother was a fool. He was going against a god, and i knew from the shadows that he never had a chance. I knew he was going to die. Kira was sort of like a god to me too. I believed what he was going was the right thing. When he came into the picture the crime rates went down. When he died, they went back up again, and now that the new Kira has shown up, they went back down again. I really wish that I could meet the guy and give him a pat on the back." He turned around and continued his walk.

Juri cackled loudly, though only Violet heard him and flipped in the air.

"Hahaha! Another crazy Kira-lover!", he cackled. "You two should hit it off nicely!"

Ignoring him, Violet looked down at the card, eyes widened in suprise.

"Kira was a god to you, eh?" he said quietly. "He killed a lot of L's Officers...."

He smiled slightly.

"Though...for trying to take him down..maybe they deserved it..."

He glanced up at Lind, a small smile on his pale face.

"Thank you for the card...I will be sure to watch the show."

Juri groaned and flew towards a tree, staring at some baby birds peeping loudly in a nest.

"This kid is a fool.." he groaned.

Lind threw his hand up into the air. "Can't wait to see you there. I'll tell Misa you're showing up." Misa Amano, model turned rock band diva, was now Lind's girlfriend now that Light Yagami was dead. He had no idea what his girlfriend has to do with Kira, because she kept it a secret from him. She still looked young and filled with life, and of course, she still had possession of her death note, and her shinigami, Rem, by her side. After his walk he went back home to call her. "Hey Misa? I met this really cool guy and I invited him to the show at the club, so remember to tell the bouncer to let him in. What does he look like? Well he has uhhh....it was too dark to tell anything...you know what? I'll stay by the door until he gets in. I'll recognize his face if I see it. Alright, see ya Love. Chaos Bleeds forever." He hung up the phone and fell asleep, wondering what kind of things were to happen tomorrow.


	2. Chaos Bleeds

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: There's this webisite that I love called Gaia Online, and on this website I role play. This is the product of my very first Death Note role play, so read and review!!!**

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 2: Chaos Bleeds**

Later on, Violet was standing in front of his mirror in his dark room.

"Juri, i'm going to go to the club tonight to see Ryuzaki play..."

He looked over at his shinigami, tying up his blonde hair, looking more like a girl then a boy.

"Don't cause trouble..."

Juri groaned and looked towards Violet's bed. A dark-lace shirt was laid across the bed, a pair of tight black pants by it's side, gloves and jewlery also there.

"You dress too much like a girl...", he groaned, pouting. "Why can't I just stay here?? Not like you need me..."

Violet lifted some eye-liner to his eyes and evened out the dark circles so that they looked more intentional then sleepy.

"I'm going to need you, Rem... Misa Misa will be at this club...and she was with my god......"

He glared at his reflection, lifting red gloss to his lips.

"She's on my list..."

Lind stood by the door wearing plaid red pants that have black chains attached in between the legs, and a black leather shirt covered with belts and covered a part of his mouth. He saw Violet coming his way and waved his arms so that he could see him. "Over here!" When he got closer Misa came out to see who her boyfriend's guest was. Having attained her shinigami eyes back, she could tell that Violet was bad news. She made a sudden look of fear on her face. "I-I-I-I don't want him in here. He's not allowed." She turned towards the bouncers and told them the same thing. "Misa Love c'mon, I invited him here. He came all this way, don't stand there and tell me he did it for nothing." She began to shed tears. "I don't know why Light had to die. I miss him so much. I just don't want him in here, that's all." Lind looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. When Misa went back inside he went up to Violet. "There's another way in through the back. You can sneak in that way, just stay in the back rows so that she can't see you." After that he went inside himself.

Violet grinned and nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Juri, motioning with the smallest of nods for him to follow.

"That blond is bad news...", He whispered so that no one but Violet could hear.

"I know...", he responded, finding the door to the back with ease, stepping inside.

"But I refuse to loose... so follow me..."

He wandered into the club, blending into the shadows, trying to find a spot to watch the show. He found a spot and waved at Lind as he caught his eye, forcing a smile, but keeping just out of sight of anyone else, his shinigami hovering close by his head.

"Find Misa Misa's shinigami.....do what you can..."

Lind waved his guitar towards Violet, letting him, and only him, know that he saw them. His guitar was a shiny black, with a silver dragon etched on it, and after saving up enough cash, had the words, "Chaos Bleeds", engraved into it in silver as well. It cost him a fortune. Misa stood at the front of the stage with the mic in her hand. "Hello everyone!!! Misa Misa here with my band, Chaos Bleeds!!!" Everyone cheers. "Let's get this party started!!!" She pulled the mic up to her mouth and began to sing.

_How can you sit there and watch the ocean passing you by?_

_How can you stand there watching as the shadows die?_

_I have the solution to your problems._

_I have the solution to your problems._

_Start a racket start a riot, watch as chaos bleeds._

_(Chaos Bleeds!)_

_Watch yourself!_

_(Chaos Bleeds!)_

_Save yourself!_

_(Chaos Bleeds!)_

_Save yourself before the soul dies._

_How can you stand there and watch as heaven dies away?_

_How can you stare as the sun burns and you die anyway?_

_I have the solution to your problems._

_I have the solution to your problems._

_Start a racket start a riot, watch as chaos bleeds._

_(Chaos Bleeds!)_

_Watch yourself!_

_(Chaos Bleeds!)_

_Save yourself!_

_(Chaos Bleeds!)_

_Save yourself before the soul dies._

_(Solo by Lind for a minute.)_

_Cha...os....Bleeeeeeeeeeds!!!!!_

When the song ended everyone applauded.

Violet smiled as Lind waved at him, and grimaced hearing Misa's voice echoing over the croud.

"That girl's voice alone could kill a thousand people..." he said venemously, lifting up his deathnote and a pen.

Juri's eyes widened, a smile spreading, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Can I have some fun now?", He pleaded.

"Not yet, Juri...the show isn't over..."

He wrote down the name 'Hiroichi Kurosaki" a police officer he had remembered asking Lind for information. Closing the book, he placed it down into his bag and sunk behind the croud, waiting for the show to end or at least reach an intermission, anxious to speak with Lind.

After the show Lind managed to get away from Misa to go and talk to Violet. He saw him hanging out in the back alley way, away from the rest of the crowd. "I told Misa to let me be the lead singer, plus the guitarist and suggested that she play the keyboard or something, but she wouldn't listen. I wrote the song, the music, everything, then she goes and kills it. I'm sorry if the show sucked. So, other then that, what did you think of it?"

He smiled sweetly and flipped a bit of his long blond hair over his shoulder.

"It was great...though, I have to say...she murdered the song...but the lyrics really spoke to me..."

He leaned back against the wall, smiling gently.

"Perhaps you could tell me why she didn't want the drag queen to attend the show where hundreds or blackened and heavily pierced teenagers all eagerly bounce and bop around in a far too crouded area?"

Juri sighed and flew towards the roof, looking over the building, wondering where Misa's shinigami was.

He shrugged a bit and smiled sweetly. "I don't know...I'm not much into the Kira cases..." He looked towards the roof and smiled. "I do believe in demons, though...death gods especially." He locked his eyes on Linds eyes, the irises gleaming slightly. "Why such a question, _friend_? "

He shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said it's all over my brother's files. That's why the police are so eager to get their hands on them. I'm the only thing standing in their way to solving the case, and I refuse to give it to them. Shows you how useless the police really are." He leaned back and propped his foot onto the wall behind him. "What's your name by the way? I don't believe you've told me yet."

He grinned, and looked towards the door. "It's Violet.", he said.

"My apologies, I guess i forgot to tell you my name during our first meeting."

Juri faded in and out of the building, then came across Rem by surprise. Tapping his bony finger on his even bonier shoulder, he smiled. "Hello there...", he said.

"I'm guessing you're Misa Misa's shinigami?"

"That's quite alright. No need to apologize. What I don't get is if my brother knew it was Light Yagami from the very start, then why didn't he lock him up right then and there if he was blabbing on about being justice? He was just asking to be killed. Seriously. I really wish...I knew more." Lind stared at the floor as he said this. He truly believed that Kira was the one that was representing justice.

His eyes widened a bit and he opened his mouth to speak just as Misa came out the door, looking for her lost boyfriend. Spotting Violet she jumped back slightly and gripped Lind's arm. "I told you I didn't want him here Lind!", she squeaked, not taking her eyes off of the blond boy. "SECURITY!", she yelled towards the bouncers. Violet growled slightly and stood up-right, forcing a smile.

"I was just leaving...Misa..."


	3. Lind's Promotion

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: There's this webisite that I love called Gaia Online, and on this website I role play. This is the product of my very first Death Note role play, so read and review!!! Want to know what I just noticed? This is my second Death Note fanfic. The first one was A Real Ideal World. ~^_^~**

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 3: Lind's Promotion **

Just then a loud clang noise came out of no where and the next thing Lind knew, Misa was dead in his arms. Her remaining years came from Rem, and with Rem dead, Misa was dead too. Lind didn't understand any of this though, because she never told him. Something was burning in her bag, and it felt like melting leather. He placed her on the ground, shooed the guards away, and looked into her bag. It smelt like burning rubber, and it was all over her stuff. The only thing Lind could do was look at his guards and tell them he didn't do it.

Flashing a smile away from them, it quickly disappeared and he whipped around quickly, a look of deep shock and concern now plastered on his face.

Juri flew from the rooftops, his hands dripping with shinigami's blood as he headed towards his master. Violet bent down, concern on his young face and stared at her bag. "What..? What is that? What happened?" Juri smirked. "Kid's a good actor, I'll give him that..", he smirked, hovering close by.

_It's probably a death note. There was something about it in my brother's files saying that she had one too. I knew she was hiding something from me. Better not alert the guards though, they'll call the real cops._

"I don't know." He looked at Misa and put his hands on her hips. "I told her not to put flammable objects into her bag right before a show. Now it destroyed all her things." The guards came over and bent down next to Misa, who was once again in Lind's arms. "What's wrong with her Lind?" "The show made her really tired and she just fell right asleep in my arms. She'll be up and running again in no time." "Let us check her vital signs." Lind picked her up and took her away from them. "You're not a damn doctor, get away from her." He turned his head around and began walking to Misa's house. "See ya around Violet."

Violet held his look of deep concern as long as he could, but when he was finally gone, a smile so sinister and so abnormal came to his face. He looked at the officers and winked. "Have a good night, officers!", he said. He headed for home, glancing up at his shinigami. "Good job, Juri...", he sighed, lifting up his death note where Misa's name was clearly written down. Tucking it away once more, he lifted up a biscotti from his bag and tossed it towards Juri who gobbled it down hungrily, making loud smacking noises. "One less annoyance..." Violet chuckled. He looked in the direction of the club, untying his hair. "And now...I'll get a bit closer to Ryuzaki-kun..."

After they reached her house he slipped the keys out her bra, and opened the door. He placed her gently on her bed, trying to figure out what to do. "I could just leave her hear and make it look like she just died in her sleep. If that happens though things might look suspicious. I, Violet, and the guards would get involved, and I can't have that. I guess I have no choice but to leave her here and lock the door back." That's exactly what he did before picking up his guitar at the club and headed back home.

Settled back into his home, Violet went up to his room, sripping down before pulling on a pair of red boxers and a large white night-shirt. "I'm very pleased, Juri...", he said, his demon floating in and sneaking a peek. "You took care of that girl just in time..." He pulled out his death note and turned on his television, taking out a pen and a granola bar he had been keeping in his pocket. The news was on and he sat there in silence, eating and waiting, tossing bits of the granola bar to his demon who also loomed in silence behind the small boy. An announcer on the television announced that the head of Lind's band, Misa Misa, had collapsed earlier that night during the intermission of the show, which had stopped the frivolity dead, starting a small riot in the croud of disgruntled fans. Chuckling to himself, he waited for them to announce the name of the new officer said to be following up on the Kira cases. As soon as he heard the name of the tall, well built man on the screen, he scribbled it down adding a small smily face to the side.

Meanwhile Lind was at his own place watching the same exact news channel that Violet was. He looked at the screen as his used-to-be girlfriend was shown passing out during the intermission. He smiled in satisfaction as she was later on in the show declared dead in her bedroom, and they couldn't put the blame on anyone. She had no marks, no nothing to show that she had been murdered, or even strangled. Right then and there his boss from the club declared him the new lead singer of the band, as well as remaining the guitarist. All was as it should be. No more damn bitches killing his songs. Now they were all his. He smiled brightly and fell asleep. It had been a long night.

Violet laid down on his bed, the television on in the next room, and listened as the strain of the day began to take it's toll. He closed his eyes and nestled into the pillow, smiling as he re-visited his silent victory. He felt a sense of extreme pleasure as he heard the announcer say that Misa Misa had been found dead and that Lind had been named the new lead-singer and guitarist. He didn't know why the second part of the news had made him smile, but he was too tired to care. He nestled into his pillows and blankets, pulling a stuffed rabbit towards him, hugging it gently. The soft pink fur felt familiar to him, and made him feel all the more safe. Juri watched as his master carried out his nightly routine, then brooded in silence about how sleep was overrated.

The next morning Lind woke up and went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. In the mean time he shoved a sucker into his mouth. "What should I cook today? Maybe I should eat out to celebrate my promotion? Yeah, that sound like a good idea." He was never a morning person, and when he wakes up the first few words out of his mouth hardly make any sense at all. He grabbed his coat and keys, and headed out the door. "I think I'll go to that Tokyo Buffet place. They have the best sushi."


	4. Whispers In The Dark

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO GUY AND GUY ACTION THEN STOP READING HERE. DO NOT CONTINUE READING THE REST OF THE STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 4: Whispers In The Dark**

He stared up at him, dumb-founded, his words caught in his throat as his shinigami cackled loudly. "A...p-place like this?" He shook his head. What are you doing?? He scolded himself. Why are you acting like such a fool??? This is the brother of the man who murdered your god!!! He forced a smile and looked up, calming down instantly. "A place like this?" he repeated. "Am I not allowed to go out for breakfast?" He smiled sweetly and his shinigami pointed down his throat, as if to suggest he would hurl.

"I'm not saying that at all." He sat down in the seat with him. "There are better places then this to eat. This place is a dump compared to the places I could be eating if I go pro. The club only pays me so much. Oh, and speaking of that, want to watch my band practice this evening? See what we sound like without Misa?"

He smiled again and nodded. "I'd love to, Ryuzaki-kun..." The waitress came back with his coffee and fruit, setting them both down in front of him. Adding a packet of sugar, the boy sipped the still black coffee, sticking his fork into a bit of mellon. He looked over at Lind, taking the mellon to his lips, smiling as his face started to turn red. He nibbled at the fruit, not trying to make any gestures, just to nervous to eat it like he normally would.

"Glad to hear it. We'll have to stop by my house first to grab my guitar. If you don't mind there is something I must talk to you about first." He got up, grabbed his plate off of the other table, and sat back down at Violet's table, and he continued eating his food. "I've had better eggs."

He chuckled slightly, glancing over at Juri as if to say 'Get. OUT.'

The shinigami groaned and dissapeared.

"Well...i can make better eggs then what they serve here..."

He finished a bit of mello and let his fork rest in the bowl.

"And better coffee..."

He looked over at him and smiled,.

"If you have a frying pan and eggs, i can make you better ones at your place."

It was an innocent offer that could've gone either way.

wait...he said to himself. what's the point of that?? what will you gain from making him eggs? whats' your motive???

Despite not being able to answer his own question, he felt his heart racing with anticipation.

"Alright, you can cook eggs and make coffee at my place if you really want to." He went into his bag, and was fiddling around with the inside contents. The death note almost slipped right out. He quickly put it back in, hoping that Violet didn't see it. He took out his wallet, paid the bill for both of them, and led him outside of the restaurant, towards his house. "This way Violet-chan." When they got there he put the key in and led him inside. "Well this is it."

He noticed the death note, but said nothing, fearing somehow mentioning that he had seen it would put him in danger. Led to his house, he wished he hadn't sent away his shinigami and wondered why if Lind had a death note how come he hadn't seen his shinigami? He stepped into his house, smiling softly at him. "Nice house..." he said, now cautious. He glanced around the room, wondering where on earth his shinigami could be hiding.

Lind looked over at him. "Don't get your boxers in a wad. I'm not going to kill you with it. I wouldn't dream of it. in fact, I want to make you an offer that you can't refuse." he took off his jacket and put it on the rack by the door. He then sat on the couch. "I have currently in my possession my brother's files as well as a key to the police headquarters. What good is the key going to do? At night I can sneak in there and get all the names and faces of the police working on the current Kira case, as well as those who worked on the very first Kira case. The police involved in the death of the original Kira. I'll give you all of this if...you'll let me work with you to kill of criminals, avenge Kira's death, and make an ideal world worth living in. I'll give you some time to think this over. I need to use the restroom." He got up and went into the bathroom, wondering whether or not his offer was good enough, or if he'll kill him while he's over the toilet. He was hoping for the best.

Suprised by his offer he remained silent as he headed for the restroom. He started walking threw the house, pondering, when he came upon Lind's Kitchen, where he saw a large looming figure. He leaned against the door frame.

"Are you Ryuuzaki's shinigami?" he asked, plainly, waiting for a reply.

"I am now. He just got the damn thing. My name is Yomi, pleased to meet you." He smiled, showing his rows of fangs in his mouth. He was dragon-shaped with a mix of human. "I dropped it at his feet on purpose because I was wondering what he would do with it. So far nothing." Lind came out of the bathroom and stared at the looming creature floating in his kitchen. "And you must be my shinigami. Things are going to get interesting from here on out."

Violet glared at the shinigami, already not liking how coy he was and snapped his fingers. Juri faded into the house, standing behind him, his long, branch-like arms wrapping around his little-master protectively. "Violet..." he said sharply. "You call me here in front of a another shinig--" He looked back at Lind who's eyes were now on him. "Uhh...Violet? Can he see me...?" Violet nodded.

"Lind has been given a death note..." He smiled sweetly, yet sinisterly and touched his shinigami's arm. Juri twitched, suprised that he could, locking his eyes on Yomi, growling slightly. "And we, Juri..have been offered a proposition..."

Lind looked back and forth at everyone in the room, human and shinigami alike, wondering how things would turn out. He decided to tell Juri the deal he was trying to make with Violet. "I offered him all the names and faces of the cops he wants to kill, plus my brother's files in exchange for partnership. Hey Yomi can you move over so that I can get to the kitchen? I need to get the eggs out of the fridge."

Jrui's eyes widened and he spun his master around, holding his shoulders.

"WE'RE PARTNERING UP WITH THOSE GUYS?!?!?!" His voice was high and shrill, like a bird getting crushed. "WHY CAN'T WE JUST KILL THEM OFF LIKE WE USUALLY DO???" Juri smiled and tugged on a lock of the shinigami's messy hair. "This will cut our work-effort in half, Juri..." he said, glancing over at Lind and Yomi. "Besides..it'll be nice to have an extra pair of hands helping us avenge the death of our god..." He turned away from his shinigami and his violet eyes locked onto Linds. "So..have you USED your death note yet? I never sensed a shinigami on you before."

"No, I haven't used it yet. I just got it today, I haven't even had the chance. I still have it in my bag." He took the eggs out of the fridge and put them on the counter. He then took out some bread and started making toast. "In all honesty, I'm really glad that I even get to live. I should also warn you that they're working on the light outlets downstairs so if the lights shut off all of a sudden I'm sorry."

He shrugged slightly and smiled. "Well, I'd hold off using it unless you're ready." He glanced back at Juri and the shinigami let go of him, glaring at Yomi with a mix of jealousy and hate. Walking over, Violet took out a bowl and put the skillet on the stove, turning it on and cracking a few eggs, letting the insides fall into the bowl. "How do you like your eggs?" he asked, now calm.

He smiled at him. "I like them sunny-side up. I love it when the egg busts and the yolk spills out all at once." He licked his lips. "Tasty." The toast popped out and he placed it on a plate. "You want butter on yours?"

He smiled sweetly and shrugged. "I'm not one for butter, but I don't mind."

He poured the eggs into the frying pan and almost instantly it made the slight simmering noise as the clear yolks turned white. Juri glared at Yomi, crossing his long arms. "So tell me...how on earth did that human come across your death note?" he asked suspiciously.

"I gave it to him, seeing what he would do with it. He hasn't even took it out for a test drive yet." Lind spread the butter on the toast, humming his own song. The song that won't be killed anymore by Misa. "You know when I dated Misa I never felt anything special. I thought I liked her, but it felt like I didn't. Guess I don't have to worry about it anymore thanks to you. I really owe you a lot."

Juri snorted and uncrossed his arms.

"You're lucky...this kid's been ptting me threw hell since he FOUND it!"

He rubbed the back of his head, scratching his long nails over one of his dark-black horns.

"The kid doesn't take a break..."

Violet twitched slightly. "I didn't do it for you..." he said, turning the eggs a bit in the pan. "I did it because I wanted to get closer to you and she was in the way."

He glanced over at Lind. "Since she spotted I was trouble from the beginning I knew she'd be a problem. After all, she does have her shinigami's eyes." He turned and flipped the pan, lifting a plate and holding it close. "...Her life-span was cut very short by the trade she made...however...I suppose I shortened it all the more..." A small, crooked smile spread across his face.

Lind smiled back, just as evilly. "Yes, I guess you did. She still had a long way to go though, she had the rest of that shinigami's life as well." He finished with the toast and put it all on one plate. "When you were finally close to me what were you planning on doing? Just curious."

He flinched slightly. "Well...at first I thought I was just going to kill you..." He looked over at him, then turned back to the eggs. "When I heard the name 'Ryuzaki' I wanted you dead. But when you told me your feelings about the former Kira..." He looked down at his feet, crossing one foot behind the other nervously. "I...just wanted to find out more about you...see if you were worth keeping alive, even though I already knew your name and face..." He looked up at the cieling as the lights started to flicker, then made a small 'eep!' sound as they cut off. It was silly for someone who commanded one of the fiercest beings in the supernatural world to be afraid of the dark, but he was. He moved back slightly, his hands shaking, and within moments, his shinigami abandoned the other shinigami and had his spider-like arms wrapped around the small boy protectively. It was obvious they were close. Despite the constant arguing, the shinigami responded quickly should his master need him, with or without being summoned. Juri looked down at Lind, his yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. "What?" he said, pulling Violet closer to his leathery body. He glanced at Yomi when he walked in the room, knowing by the sneer on the demons face that this was some sort of funny he wouldn't let him live down now that they would be seeing more of each other. "Shut up..." he said in the silence.

Violet calmed himself very quickly and stepped away from his shinigami, turning off the stove though it was already off. "At...at least the breakfast is done..." he said, a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"I'm really sorry about the lights. I'm really scared of the dark too, even though I tread on it with the way I dress and my music. And..." He laughed lightly. "You're the first person to ever tell me that I was worth keeping alive. As promised I will give you my brother's files, as well as take you to Police HQ later on after practice. Plus, I'll do whatever you want, because I owe you." The lights remained off and he kept bumping into things. There was a loud noise and he hugged the first thing he could feel to get his hands on.

He cringed slightly and let Lind's arms wrap around him from fear. Eyes widening he looked up at him. Through the darkness his purple eyes gleamed innocently. "Are you alright...?" he asked, his voice a bit softer as though he was trying to hide it away. Juri grabbed Yomi and lead him out of the kitchen. "Human's..."he grunted. "How long have you been in the human world?" he left with the intent to leave them alone, and Violet filled with panic very quickly and gripped Lind's arms as if they were Juri's wrapped around his small frame.

"Me? It's you that I'm worried about." He too pretended that the dark didn't phase him because he didn't want to seem like a wuss. It was quite comforting to have someone there with him in the dark that he's always been afraid of since he was a kid. "I have an idea. You want to know more about me right? We'll take turns sharing things about each other until the lights come back on." Another loud noise and he felt himself holding on to him a little tighter. At least he wasn't making fun of him like Misa usually did.

He smiled, sensing his nervousness but keeping that knowledge to himself.

"Um...sure.." he said, shyly. His face turned red, though it was impossible to see through the dark. He turned in Lind's arms and took his hand, leading him the best he could towards the kitchen table. Finding a chair he pushed it over to Lind, then found another, placing it in front of him. Sitting him down, he still hadn't let go of his hand, knowing if he did, he would scream as the fear gathered inside his chest, making his heart race.

Or was it his fear...?

He shook the thought from his head and gripped Lind's hands.

"So then....you can go first, since it was you proposition."

"Well I guess I'll start with the basics. You already know that I'm in a band, so we'll skip that part. When I'm not playing music I'm playing video games, or taking walks in the park next door, and I really like the color black. And...I've always been scared of the dark." He never admitted that to anyone before. Not even his parents. ""You're turn."

He smiled and gripped Lind's hand softly.

"I...don't play any instruments anymore...but when i lived in England i used to play the violin..."

He shrugged slightly, chills rushing up and down his spine.

"You know i have a deathnote...you know my intentions...I don't have a family anymore...I don't really have much to tell..."

He jumped suddenly, grabbing Lind around his neck as the sound of a loud 'clang!' could be heard. It was the frying pan. It had been set too close to the edge of th counter and had finally fallen. racked to the bone with sudden fear, he gripped around Lind and chuckled.

"And um...i-i'm afraid of the dark too..."

"Something we have in common." When the pan hit the floor his arms went back around him because he had went around his neck at the same time. "It's actually nice to be held like this again. The last time I was held like this is when my parents were still alive." Half of him wanted the lights back on as soon as possible because he was scared, but his other half wanted them to stay off forever. He couldn't figure out why though.

Violet's eyes widened slightly, then closed and he sighed.

"Your parents, huh..?" For the first time since writting the names of his family member's he felt the first stab of guilt and gripped around Lind's neck, now pressing against him having abandoned his own chair. He looked down slightly, just barely able to make out Lind's outline, then pulled back slightly, more or less sitting on his lap, his face growing red. "So...what happened to them...?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

He looked down, away from Violet's gaze. "He cold blooded murderer came in and slaughtered my and Lawliet's mom and dad right in front of us. He's still out there somewhere continuing his crimes. It's the reason why Lawliet and I were sent to the orphanage." he looked back at him. "That's why killers like him are the one's that deserve to die. That's why I worshiped Kira."

He looked down, then back up, placing his thin, cold fingers against his cheek.

"I'm sorry...Kind-san..." he said sadly.

"Kira would've stopped all that...it's...hard to believe that u and Lawliet were brothers when he went so strongly against Kira..."

He leaned in slightly without thinking and kissed Lind's cheek tryign to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you..."

By the door, Juri and Yomi watched, seeing perfectly clearly threw the dark. Juri's stomach lurched, watching Violet and Lind and he grunted and turned away, letting his bat-like wings spread.

"Come on Yomi..I'll show u around..."

Anger twinged in the demons voice, and without waiting for a reply, he flew up, fading threw the cieling and speading off towards tokyo tower.

For some reason he couldn't put his hands on he was quite comforted by Violet's little peck on the cheek. "We look the same, but we were never alike. I'll find the guy and kill him, send him to the depths of hell where he belongs. Oh, and about the way you dress, don't let anybody make fun of you for it. I like the way you dress. It gives you a flare of individuality."

His ace suddenly flushed red and he giggled cutely, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Haha! Lind, ur odd...I like the way i dress, and it's never bothered me no one else did."

He pulled back slighly, still giggling a bit from his comment.

"I don't have much care for what anyone else thinks of me but for some reason..."

He lowered his gaze.

"I seem to care what you think...i don't know if it's because we have so much in common or..."

he bit his lip and sighed.

"I don't know..."

The lights flickered and he gripped Lind's arm, fear gathering inside of him. When the lights refused to stay on he sighed shakily.

"Oh boy...I can't see a bloody thing..." he said, feeling childish.

"I can't see that much either. When will they finish the damn lights? I'm the same way sometimes, not caring about anyone but myself, because I only had myself. Remember when I said that I could give the current Kira a pat on the back if I ever met him? I guess I gave you more then that." More loud noises from above and he pulled him back as close as he was before. "Is nice having someone that cares."

His face flushed red, his cheeks heating as the blood rushed to his face.

"I g-guess so..."

He nuzzled Lind's chest, his fingers gripping his shirt slightly, feeling safe and comfortable. He had spent his entire life feeling alone and believed once before his one chance at having a good life existed with the first Kira, but here with Lind he felt secure and yet, chilish.

"Lind..."he whispered in the dark. "Why is it that i barely know you...and i trust you now more then i trust Kira...?"

Violet looked up at him, now able to see features in his face very clearly and leaned up, his lips just so far away. Suddenly the lights clicked back on and all at once, the sound of the televison started. He couldn't remember if he or Lind had turned it on before, but he did recognize the first word yelled from the announcer.

"KIRA CASE RE-OPENED!"came the announcer's voice. Violet's glance shot towards the screen, his eyes wide. "The infamous Kira case, long thought to be over and done with has FINALLY been re-opened! The heads of Police forces from all around the world are joining together at Yurakami Police Head Quarter's for a special meeting to discuss certain aspects of said case." With the moment gone, Violet's eyes filled with rage and he glared at the screen. "Those pigs..." he growled. "As if they even have a right..."

Lind put his hand on his cheek gently. "They don't stand a chance in Hell against two Kiras. I'll get the names and I'll give them to you. They're going to be on me more then ever now, asking me to join them, and I'll get those fucking names. I won't let them kill you."

Violet's eyes widened as he spoke, and he looked back over at Lind. "...Wont...'let them'...?" he asked. He smiled slightly, his face tinting pink.

"Well, they don't stand a chance anyway..." He got up from Lind's lap and turned off the television. "My death note will be so full of names, it'll baffle the world..." He had a cruel smile. "All of this world will submit to the new Kira's...and there will be nothing but good things left..." He looked back at Lind, tossing some of his blonde hair behind his shoulder.

"And now that I have an inside man...I'm pretty sure we'll be just as--if not more--formiddable and unaposable then the real Kira."

He stood up off the chair and smiled just as cruelly. "Are you saying you want me to pretend to be one of them? If that's the case then we'll have to burn my brother's files, so that they can't get their hands on it." He looked at the tv. "I want to see them squerm and piss in their pants. Well." He grabbed his guitar and called for his shinigami. "Time for practice!"


	5. Yomi Is The Shinigami King!

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: WARNING!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO GUY AND GUY ACTION THEN STOP READING HERE. DO NOT CONTINUE READING THE REST OF THE STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 5: Yomi Is The Demon King!?! **

With a non-chalont snap of his fingers, Juri apearded behind him, once again wrapping his arms around his tiny master. When Yomi joined him in the room he said 'Man, you're slow..." and held Violet tightly, Glaring at Lind. Violet stroked his jealous shinigami's arm and chuckled cutely. "Practice, eh? That's good to hear..."

A few days later, Juri and Violet were standing outside o the Police station, waiting to hear what would happen when Lind came back out, having given the police the word that he would help them. He as well as his shinigami were very impatient and irritated since Violet had been tossed from the building for not having any relation to the police.

Lind came out of the police HQ with a smile on his face. "They said they'd be honored to have the brother of the the famous Lawliet Ryuzaki working on this case, and they welcomed me with open arms. And..." He opened up his back. "They gave me the files on the international cops ahead of time to see who I would be working with. Poor suckers." Yomi came out close behind him with a gerbil stuck in his mouth. Lind turned around and looked pissed off. "Is that the pet gerbil that was in the main office?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Juri reached over and yanked the gerbil out of his mouth. "OI~! Dumby, you can'r just walk around with HALF a gerbil sticking out of your mouth! Human's get SPOOKED by crap like that!" Violet giggled and took the gerbil from Juri, handing it back up to Yomi. "He's right, Lind...if Yomi is going to have a snack in the human world, it can't be floating in mid-air..."

He giggled and gripped Lind's arm.

"They were just receptionists...don't worry..."

Juri and Yomi were talking about absolutly nothing humans could relate to.

Violet giggled and pulled on Linds arm.

"I know a good place that serves the best cakes~!"

He smiled and pulled him a bit faster.

"Befor we get started, lets head there, ok...?"

"Sure thing. What ever you say Violet." He smiled at him and began walking faster to keep up with the pulls on his arm. "But I didn't bring any money to help pay for it. It's all at home." Lind thought it over for a bit and came to a conclusion. Violet was everything like a girl. He dressed like one, and as he got to know him better, realized that he even acted like one. He liked that about him though. There was never a dull moment with him.

Violet giggled and lead him into the pastery shop, over to the display case full of decorative sweets. "Pick whatever you want!" he exclaimed, twirling happily. "I have a tab here, they won't mind!" He smiled up at Juri and the shinigami grunted and looked away. "I want chocolate..."he groaned, obviously embarassed. He looked over at Yomi. "And pick something for Yomi too. I'm sure he'll like it."

Violet giggled and ordered up their sweets, his shinigami looming over the rows and rows for treats, his eyes staring hungrily and unblinking. Juri wrapped his long arms around his frail master and sighed, whining about how he just wants to eat all the sweets here and if it wasn't for all the humans he would. Despite the occasional quarrel, it was obvious that both shinigami and master had developed a very strong bond. Juri was ready at Violet's side, and Violet was constantly ready at Juri's side. When they got their sweets, he handed them to Lind and Juri, leaving his in the bag for later. Juri gobbled down his chocolate pastery hungrilly, making loud, obnoxious noises all the while.

He ate his cake very quietly looking over at Violet, who wasn't eating his yet. "Hey Violet, why aren't you eating yours? Not hungry?" He looked up at Juri, wishing that him and his shinigami had a bond that strong. Juri was jealous of him when he should be jealous of Violet. He thought back to the day he first had him over and the lights went out. He blushed slightly when he remembered where he was sitting at.

Violet shrugged a bit and smiled. "I never eat my cake right away. I always have it later on." He smiled at Juri and Yomi, then back at Lind. At first glance, one would never guess he wanted to be Kira or that he had gone so far as to kill his own family to do it. While they walked, he also began thinking about the day the lights went off at Lind's house. Smiling to himself he giggled and took Lind's arm. "I know a market that sells really good produce..." He looked at Yomi. "Would you like you apples from there...?"

Yomi looked at him, staring at Violet. "Yeah, I want apples." He didn't even say please. Out of all the shinigami in the realm I had to get the one with the attitude problem. He looked at Juri and grinned. Even though he has a bond with you, I'm the one he's always grabbing onto. "After we buy his apples we can go back to my place and get started. Okay?"

Violet smiled sweetly and stared up at him, then leaned forward, placing his pams against Lind's chest, feeling safe and secure, much like he felt around his trusted shinigami--if not even more-so! He let his hands fall down slightly, then come up timidly behind Linds shoulders, holding him.

"You're...very odd, Lind-san..."he said finally, nuzzeling his chest.

"Odd? How so?" He felt really close to Violet, closer then he's been to anyone else. He placed his hands on his back and stroked it. "Maybe both of us are odd."

Yomi meanwhile could see what they were doing through a crack in one of the windows. He simply smiled. "It's about time he came out of the closet. It was making me mad watching him lie to himself all these years. I knew from the very start that he wasn't into girls." All Juri did was raise an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"All these years?" Juri repeated. "Didn't you just meet your master?"

He crossed his arms, suspicion written all over his face.

Violet shrugged and smiled against him, nuzzling his chest. "You just are...I mean...who would've though the Lengendary L's brother would team up with the worlds first gay Kira...?" He sighed and tightened his grip around him feeling safe.

"Even so...I'm glad about this..." He looked down at the pair of their death notes which were both laying on the table as if nothing more then just regular notebooks rather then weapons from another world. He looked away from them and turned to face the other way, feeling the slight stab of guilt.

"I've been watching him since the day he was born Juri. I'm the king's son, and since he died recently...I'm the shinigami king. I gave that death note on purpose to him because I was hoping he'd stop pretending to love that damn Misa and become his true self. There's also a new law added to the death note that you don't know about. As king I get to choose one human and their lover to share my immortality with. Also if he can openly admit to me that he loves Violet, then I'll give him and Violet eternal life, as well as the shinigami eyes, free of charge. All a part of my plan." He smiled wickedly.

"Well Violet, the world works in weird ways sometimes. Sometimes things are not what they appear to be. Ouch, this couch is really starting to hurt my ass. Maybe I should buy some pillows?"

Juri smirked. "I already gave Violet my eyes...and to think someone like YOU would do something so reckless as indulge in human affairs..." His eyes narrowed and he forced a cruel smile. "Well that's just plain STUPID, isn't it...?"

Violet giggled and pulled away from Lind. "You're house isn't very welcoming...so I'm guessing you spend more time out then in...if you spent more time in, this would be a more comfortable couch..." He stretched and got up, his spine cracking, and let out a small moan that triggered Juri's jealousy so the he pushed Yomi to the side and pressed against the window childishly.

"Damn..."he growled. "False alarm..."

Yomi rolled his eyes. "NOW who's being the stupid one? Anywho, who should know better then anyone that I find humans amusing, and I play with them anyway that I please. I'm just trying to help him out so that I some fun watching two gay guys going at it. I wonder how they do it? Does it hurt?"

Lind smiled. "Yeah, you hit it right on the nail. I don't spend that much time at home. It gets really lonely here, so I usually go out where everyone else is." He stood up as well and stretched out. "I wonder why my shinigami hates me so much. In all honesty, I hate him too. He's too much of a smart-ass."

Juri's blue skin got the slightest tint of red in his cheeks and he scratched his chin in thought. "I'm not...I'm not really sure how humans do it...nothing like shinigami I'm guessing..." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "And if Violet does decide to go at it with ur stupid human, what makes u think i'm just going to sit by and let u WATCH??"

Violet chuckled and turned to Lind who he could now plainly make out in the darkness. "Well, shinigami can be almost a direct reflection of their master's...like Juri, i am high-strug and pushy at times but...I'm not as confident..." He looked down at his feet and sighed. "The real Kira must've had incredable un-biased confidence..."

Lind smiled. "Yeah, I bet he did. Uh Violet?" He looked at him. Even though she's not a criminal, there's this girl that's been really getting on my nerves. Keeps saying that if I don't go out with her, that she's going to somehow convince the police that I'm Kira. Since you're the boss, what should I do?" He wanted her dead, but he'd much rather have his consent.

He shrugged slightly.

"You only just became a Kira..." he said, bringing his thin fingers to his chin, adopting a look of puzzlement. "There's no way she can convince the police that Ryuuzaki, Lind is Kira when Ryuuzaki,Lawliet 'L' was the head of the search unless she herself knew something about the way Kira works. If she's threataning you outright for something so stupid, i doubt she could really cause much of a stir..."

he looked back at Lind and smiled brightly.

"But if it's YOU she's after, i might be inclined to just kill her myself. icon_ "

"She's most likely trying to blackmail me because she knows that she can't have me. Bitches like that really get on my nerves. Because of who my brother is, or in this case was, there's no way she can convince the police that I'm Kira." He walked over to where Violet was standing. "It still worries me a little though. Maybe she knows something that I don't know."

Violet sighed and looked down, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps....maybe you should introduce me to this girl?" He got another cruel smile and looked back at Lind leaning against him slightly. "If she know's something we may be able to use her or even if she doesn't anyone obssessed with you enought to blackmail someone they may or may not know can kill them has to have a deep love and loyalty towards you..."

Outside Juri got chills and shivered making a wierd little 'brrr!" sound. "Violet must be on a tangent..."he groaned. "God, when does he stop...?"

Lind blushed as Violet went up against him. "Yeah we probably could just use her to see if she really knows anything, but how?" Then a smile crept it's way onto his face. "I could set it up for you to meet her tomorrow. She gets off work the same time I do, so it'll work out fine."

Yomi once again rolled his eyes again. "Sounds to me like someone's jealous. What are you going to do if they really start going at it? Peek at them from this window, wishing it was you in the bed with him?"

Juri raised his large hand and brought it down on the back of Yomi's head, glaring over at him. "Of course not!" he snapped. "Like I would be so idle with a human as to feel JEALOUS!" He said 'jealous' as though it left a bad taste in his mouth, but looked away all the same.

Violet tapped his lower lip in thought. "She'll be like what second Kira was to first Kira except without so much power...we can always write her name down..if she suspects you of being Kira then she wouldn't give you her full name if she knew all the rules, but with my shinigami eyes we'll know if it's just a ploy or if she really means bussiness... wwhat is this girl's name anyway...?"

"Her name is Miki Yamakazi. She works in the desk next to mine, and it really gives me the creeps because she's always staring at me. I had to tell her five times to get back to work. So you wanna meet her tomorrow? You can stop by when I get released from the case, and I'll introduce you to her."

Yomi rubbed the place where Juri had hit him. "Damn Juri! That hurt!" _Oh yeah, he's jealous all right_. He smiled at Juri brightly without him seeing it.


	6. A Night Out In TokyoA Death of a Bitch

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: WARNING!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO GUY AND GUY ACTION THEN STOP READING HERE. DO NOT CONTINUE READING THE REST OF THE STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 6: A Night Out In Tokyo, and the Death of a Bitch **

Juri mumbled something nasty about causing harm to Yomi's private area, then turned towards the window, peering in. "...Violet...I won't understand your human courtship-rituals..."

Violet nodded and turned towards Lind again. "Miki, ne? Odd name...but then again, I'm not from here.." He turned away and headed for Lind's kitchen. "Hmm...the eggs are cold...are you still hungry, Lind....?" He immediately changed the subject and sat down by the two death notes, picking his up and opening it, re-reading to himself some of the names he had written down.

"Her last name sounds familiar...Yamakazi...." He stopped at one page and read outloud. "Soza Yamakaze; Killed at 12:23 pm while on his way to work." He looked over at Lind with a smile. "I killed him off because he was stationed in England looking for new-kira and was snooping to close to home..."

"Sure you can go and cook something if you want. The question here is was he her brother or something? Maybe it's not really important. Apparently he wasn't anything special to her because she's trailing after me like a puppy dog." As if right on cue the doorbell rang. He shoved his death note into the couch pillow, grabbed Violet's out of his hand and did the same thing. He answered the door and there she was, holding a much of papers. He opened the door a crack. "What do you want Miki?" "Besides you? I stopped by to return your paperwork to you. May I come in?" He thought about it and thought it would be what Violet wanted because he wanted to see her, so he nodded his head and let her in. He led her to the kitchen and did the introductions. "Violet this is Miki, Miki this is Violet."

Violet's smile returned just as venomously as he extended a hand. "A pleasure.." he said. Juri felt his spine tingle. "Eh...?" he said, peering in. He walked through the wall and stood behind his master. "Who's that?" he asked, knowing that he couldn't get an answer anyway. "You must work with Lind since you mentioned paperwork...have you been to his home before...?" He took Lind's arm and smiled, letting her know that he was already his.

Violet stepped in the way.

"I don't think you realize what kind of predicament you'll be in in just a moment..."

He glared cruely at her. "Why have you said that if Lind-san doesn't go out with you you will try and make other's believe he is Kira? Do you HAVE evidence...?"

"That's not important you stupid drag queen! The people at the office have full trust in me! They will believe anything that I tell them. Even if it's a lie. I'm more then willing to tell lies to get to Lind's heart, so get the fuck out of the way!"

"Tell lies?" he repeated.

"You know nothing, welp..."

He reached back towards Lind and pulled his arms around him.

"I think--at the risk of bringing down the wrath of the all-seeing Kira..it would be wise to abandon your 'evil deeds' while you can..."

He was unusually calm, his gaze unblinking and fearless.

Violet's temper flared and he slapped her once--only once-sending the girl crumpling to the floor. "I've already decided how I feel about you, whelp..."he growled. "Do as I say and leave before something wretched befalls you..." Juri's arms wrapped around his master as anger rose in his hallow heart towards the girl.

"Should I just write her name in the death note?" he asked, ready to do so at any moment. Saying nothing was the clue that Violet could handle himself.

She got up and was getting ready to slap him back, but this time Lind got in the way and grabbed her hand to stop her. "You've already lost me...to a gaylord. In fact I'm one too. Always had been. Always will be. You might as well give it up as long as you still have your life. Violet's...my...my...uhhh..." He blushed madly. "He's my...lover." He dragged her out the door, slammed it, and locked it shut. He then slid to the floor holding his head.

Violet and Juri eyes widened at the word 'LOVER'. Staring at Lind he took a step towards him. "...um...L-lind..." He crouched down in front of him, his fingers trembling as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Um...um..." Juri's eye twitched and he backed up. "Um...I'll go see if...if that girl's gone..." He walked through the wall and brooded outside, then started heaving out whatever lunch he had into Lind's bushes nearby.

He couldn't believe what he had said. Lover? He wondered what the hell was going through his mind as he said it. Was it on a whim? Did he say it just to get rid of her? No. He could tell that he meant every word. What the hell is happening. All he knew was that he was going to have to throw his bushes away now that they had vomit in them.

Juri growled under his breath. "DAMN HIM!" he hissed, whipping a dark-liquid from his lower lip.

Violet stared at Lind his face growing red. "Um...well...it..doesn't..matter.." He pulled his hand away from his shoulder and sighed. "Um...I can see how that girl can really get on your nerves..."

"Yeah, she really pissed me off. I just wanted her to leave." He figured that the best way for him to stay out of trouble at this moment would be to lie about why he said what he said. "I'm sorry if it upset you Violet, and if it really upsets you that much...then I won't do it ever again."

Violet's eyes widened, then darkened slightly. "Um..it's ok..it didn't bother me..." Why are you upset??? he asked himself. Nothing stops the great Kira! if you cry now you might as well write your own name in your death note!! He rubbed his eyes, pretending he had something in it and smiled at Lind. "Didn't bother me a bit." he said with a forced smile. All of a sudden Juri's spider-like hands were around him since he already sensed his master's unhappiness. Glaring at Yomi who snickered close by, he held Violet. "It's late, Violet.." he said, supressing the urge to write Lind's name in his death note. "We should get going..."

Lind walked Violet to the door and when he had left he ran to his room. "I just don't get it. I don't get this at all." He lied there thinking about the time the lights went out and they held on to each other for comfort. Then he thought about the kiss that they shared, thinking how easily he could've pulled him off. Lastly the whole ordeal with Miki. He was the one that wrapped his arms around him, trying to give her the message that he was taken. "And then when I call him my lover his shinigami pukes into my plants. He owes me a new one by the way." He took the plant and threw it out the window, not really caring if it hit anyone.

Violet walked away, holding his smile, his death note back inside of his bag. As he walked tears rolled down his rosey cheeks, but he whipped them away as they fell. Juri sighed and flew at his side. "Violet...not that I give a damn or anything but...are you ok?" Violet nodded and smiled at Juri. "Kira's don't cry Juri. My eyes are just bothering me, is all."

"I really hope that he's going to be okay. He really is like a girl. I can't read him at all and he's a total mystery to me." He finally smiled after the whole thing, knowing that Violet would say that a Kira should never cry. "Maybe I should forget the whole thing and continue with our original plan. Maybe I should kill this Miki myself and show him that I mean nothing but business." He got up, grabbed his death note, wrote her name, and went to sleep.

At 1:00 am Miki Yamakaze walked down to the underground subway. At 1:30 the train was arriving but something was wrong. It was coming in way too fast at 200 miles an hour and was getting ready to crash. Everyone ran any which was trying to get out of the way but not Miki. She was too busy talking on her cell. At 1:32 the train ran right into her killing her on impact. Her and ten other criminals that were in the train died that night while the main cause was fast asleep in his bed.

Violet lay in his tub, the steamy water up to his nose. He blew small bubbles into the water, still feeling upset. Juri was propped against his door, his back towards his master. "Violet, why on earth are you sulking so much...?" Violet shrugged and lifted a leg out of the water, looking over it and wondering why he didn't like it. Juri glanced back behind him, blushing slightly at the sight of his untouchable master's leg. Clearing his throat he said; "Is it worth being Kira with this guy if all the two of you do is make each other upset?" Violet sighed and lifted up his body so that his wet shoulders showed. "Kira isn't distracted by such things, Juri..." he said, not sure whether he believed himself or not.

The train accident wasn't all over the news until the very next day, early in the morning. Lind turned on the news to watch his masterpiece to unfold. "Two birds with one stone, and no one even suspects Kira, because it wasn't a heart attack. Trains crash like that all the time around here." He grabbed his bag and headed out to the police station. "Time to go pretend that I care some more."

The train accident wasn't all over the news until the very next day, early in the morning. Lind turned on the news to watch his masterpiece to unfold. "Two birds with one stone, and no one even suspects Kira, because it wasn't a heart attack. Trains crash like that all the time around here." He grabbed his bag and headed out to the police station. "Time to go pretend that I care some more."

After work he walked out of the police station and saw what he thought was a woman standing there at the bottom of the stairs. He passed by her without a second thought. "Good evening ma'am." After that he walked off, then something occured to him. Why does she look a lot like Violet? He back up towards the figure to get a closer look. "Violet, is that you?"

Violet crossed his arms and smiled. "Couldn't tell, Lind...?" He smiled and walked over, his high-heels supporting his tiny frame as he leaned up and planted a light kiss on Lind's nose. "I didn't want people to get the wrong idea..if I look like a woman, you can't get into trouble.." He smiled again and pulled back, tucking his bag over his shoulder. "Is this ok...?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, it's fine. It actually suits you." He blushed slightly, thinking about how close he looks to the real thing. He was trying not to stare, but somehow it couldn't be helped. "So anywhere you want to go before we get started up again? Any errands you have to run?" Yomi appeared behind his master and laughed at Violet's new wardrobe, then at Lind's reaction. "And what do you mean by get into trouble?"

He glared at Yomi.

"Quiet you leathery antagonist..."

He pulled a bit of his hair back and Juri came up behind Yomi, smacking him on the back of the head again.

"And the reason i say 'trouble' is because now that ur a memeber of the japanese police force, you have an image to protect and 'gay' doesn't fit in that image..."

He looked sad a moment, but then forced another fake smile.

"Actually...Lind...there is something i wanted to ask you..before we get started with...with...well..you know..i was wondering if..."

He crossed one leg behind the other, smiling nervously.

"..maybe we can just take a day and...I don't know......go out...?"

He glared at Yomi.

"Quiet you leathery antagonist..."

He pulled a bit of his hair back and Juri came up behind Yomi, smacking him on the back of the head again.

"And the reason i say 'trouble' is because now that ur a memeber of the japanese police force, you have an image to protect and 'gay' doesn't fit in that image..."

He looked sad a moment, but then forced another fake smile.

"Actually...Lind...there is something i wanted to ask you..before we get started with...with...well..you know..i was wondering if..."

He crossed one leg behind the other, smiling nervously.

"..maybe we can just take a day and...I don't know......go out...?"

"Yeah sure, if that's what you really want. Want to do it today, or another day?" _Like on a date?_ Violet was right for the most part. If the police found out that he was gay, then it wouldn't be good for his reputation. If Violet wanted to take a break from being Kira and go out with him, then he was happy to obey, glad that he wasn't upset anymore. "Where to?"

Violet shrugged a bit and blushed. "Well, I'm not from Japan...so I don't know where everything is..." He looked at the two shinigami who were both wrestling because Yomi was fed up with being hit by Juri. "And...maybe we can leave our death notes with the shinigami...?" He wanted him to himself for a while, without thoughts of the death note. "If that's too much...we don't have to..."

"I know the best place." He whistled for his shinigami and the two stopped fighting at once. He told Yomi that he was going to have him hold onto the death note for now, and asked Juri to hold onto Violet's. "Hey Yomi, you think you can go take Juri sight seeing or something for a bit? I'm taking Violet out on the town tonight okay?" Yomi nodded his head and the two were off.

Juri glared at Yomi and nodded. "Yea...let's go sight-seeing...." Violet smiled and clapped his hand once excitedly. "Thank you Juri and Yomi!! Arigato gosaiimasu!!!!" He grabbed Lind's arm and tugged on it girlishly.

"Let's go Lind!"

As they went off, Juri hovered after them, looking back at Yomi. "You can go sight-seeing on your own...I'm following them..."

"What? Juri the loyal servant of Violet isn't going to listen to his master? How shameful." He knew that he was going to get hit again so he flew away, giving the two the space that they needed.

Lind took him to a fancy restaurant and asked the front lady for a table for two. "So....if you're not from here, then where are you from? Just curious to know." The lady sat them down and they looked over the menu.

He smiled and sat down in the seat, pushing his skirt down the sides of his legs so that it wouldn't ride up. "I'm from England...I thought I told you before...?"

He sighed a bit and smiled, leaning against his palm. "Thanks for this, Lind..it means a lot to me..."

Juri was peering in threw the cieling, watching their every move having resisted the urge to slap Yomi long enough to follow the two.

This is a fancy place..."the blonde said, glancing around. "Do you come here a lot...?"

"I've never been in here at all. I always just pass right on by it as I take my walks. And you might've told me you were English, but I tend to forget things. I'm sorry." He smiled brightly. The waitress came over to take their orders. Lind ordered steak with mashed potatoes and the works, and told Violet to order whatever he wanted.

Yomi appeared behind Juri. "Humans are going to be humans Juri. You should learn to let Violet go, because you should know what happens if a shinigami becomes too attached to a human. Lind is perfect for him. The arguments and the temporary spells of being upset is how a relationship works. You need to let things go. C'mon, let's leave them be for awhile." He looked at him desperately. "Please?"

Juri glared back at Yomi, then sighed and pulled away from the building.

"I guess so..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just....I've seen the kid since he was little....been watching him so long I dunno what to do about him and his human...thing..." He spread his tattered wings and flew off. "Come one Yomi..let's go find some apples."

Violet ate a bit of his spagetti, smiling as he licked at the tip of his fork. "It's a nice place so...Lind...can you...tell me a bit about yourself..?"

Yomi smiled brightly at Juri. "Yeah, apples sound nice." He opened his dragon-like wings and flew after him.

"Well I really can't tell you more then I already have. I was raised as an orphan and my band is the closest thing I have to a family. I dated a couple of girls before Misa Amane, but none of them seemed right. Everyone always compared me to Lawliet. I was supposed to be his successor you see, but I passed it over to Near and took my own name off the records. I didn't want to catch Kira, I wanted to help Kira, so I refused." He smiled as he took a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Music has been my whole life until I came across you. Now it's the second thing that I admire most. Anything else about you that I should know about?"

Violet smiled. "Near...? Current L am I correct?" He placed the fork against his lips. "I wanted to meet him so badly...Nate River, right? That was his name?"

It was strange that he already knew the name and yet hadn't written it down. "I'm sure if he met another Kira it would drive him nuts..."

"Especially if he finds out that I'm one of them. He really looked up to me for moral support back at the orphanage." He looked at him and smiled. "He's in LA at the moment." When he finished his food he sat back and let Violet finish his. "You might want to hurry up there. There's a movie to be watched after this." He gestured for the waitress so that he could pay for the bill.

"Already done.." He had finished less then half of his food. "I don't eat much..." he explained. He got up and waited for Lind to get up as well. "You know...Near might actually be a problem...in time..."

He started for the door and smiled.

"So what movie are we going to see...?"

"It's a movie called Moonchild with the famous actor, Gackt. It's a vampire movie, and it's really great. And yeah, he might become a problem later on if he's joining in the case, but..." He placed his finger on his lips. "Tonight we're normal, so no talking about the Kira case. You wanted to leave it behind for at least one day, so shhhh...."

His face flushed red and he smiled, bringing his fingers to his lips in thought. Hooking one arm with Lind's, he leaned against his shoulder. "I've been trying to be Kira so long, I think I think too much of it..." He nuzzled his arm and giggled. "Lind...I wouldn't think you were the way you are just by looking at you...you're very suprising...I trust Yomi will be just as unpredictable."

"You're the one that I can't figure out Violet, but don't worry your head about anything tonight." He walked them outside and looked down. "How in the world do walk in those things? Don't they hurt you're feet? Wow, I'm impressed." They walked into the theater and bought the tickets. "Let's go, room 8A."

He chuckled.

"No They don't hurt my feet... I've been dressing this way on and off since i was littel, lind..."

He walked into the theature, notincing it was completely empty.

"Hmm...it's...creepy in here..."

He gripped Lind's arm a bit tighter, his fear of the dark returning.

Lind was getting scared too. "W-W-Why are we the only ones here? Is this some sort of prank?" He led him to a seat, but on the way he tripped on a stair because he couldn't see. "I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz. Ouch, that really hurt. Violet was still clinging onto him for dear life.

Violet held his arm and luaghed nervously in the dark.

"I doubt this would be a prank...It's a weekday and most people dont go to the theature till the weekend..."

He sat in a seat and pulled Lind down next to him, lifting the armrest.

"I'm sure the movie will lighten up this room, ok...?"

He still gripped him, looking towards the dark screen, wondering how long it would be before the movie or at least the cemercials began. He was shaking slightly and his heart was beating a little quickly.

"Lind...I really...REALLY hate the dark..."He stammered, gripping him tighter.

"I know Violet. I really don't like it either." He was only comforted by Violet clinging on to him. The movie hadn't started yet, so he was still a little uneasy. "When is the movie supposed to start? I'm not liking this at all. I'm scared." Pretty soon the commercials started, but then the screen went blank again. "What's going on?"

The intercom turned on with noisy crackling and Violet clung to Lind all the more. "Attention movie goers; there has been a storm and some fuses have been blown." came the voice. "The films shall resume in a few minutes. please be patient as we are working very hard to fix the problem." Violet sighed and looked at Lind. "J-just a power outage..." He nuzzled against him and fell silent, his cheeks growing redder and redder as he snuck glances at him.

A loud noise later and Lind wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be fine." He smiled weakly. "You know back at the orphanage whenever there was a storm I would hide in a cabinet in my bedroom. No one was ever able to find me. You probably wouldv'e though." He held on a little tighter.

His face flushed red and he closed his eyes, nuzzling into Lind's arms, sighing happily. "If I thought you were hiding and I knew you...I would've looked for you...I'd want to comfort you...like what you're doing for me..." He leaned his head up slightly, shifting so that he could rest his palm against Lind's heart and feel it beating beneath his tiny fingers.

His heart was beating like crazy, and his face was flushed just as red. "Thanks Violet. that really means a lot to me to hear you say that. It really does, oh and about what I told Miki...I meant every word. I really hate lying to you Violet, but...I really need you."

Violet felt a stab of pain in his chest and grimaced. "...Need me...?" he repeated, tensing. "You barely know me..." He looked down at Lind's leg, biting his lower lip.

"How can you say you 'need' someone when...you don't even know them?" Where on earth was all THIS comign from? He didn't know, so he fell silent.

"I won't mention it anymore, but somehow I just know okay? I was alone until you came along, but...nevermind. I don't want to end up in your shinigami's death note, so I'll be quiet and not ruin anything. I sure hope the lights come back on soon."

Violet's eyes gleamed and he gripped Lind's shirt.

"Juri wouldn't kill you....no matter how jealous he gets....he knows I'm happy around my second Kira...so he won't hurt you..."

He looked up at Lind, then moved away, standing up in front of him. His face flushed red and he bent down in front of Lind, placing his hand on his shoulders. Placing a soft kiss on his lips he bent his knees wondering if what he was doing was too forward and wondering if Lind would kill him for it. He said he meant it--that they were lovers--but...a date was all they had to show for it and one prior kiss. He felt nervousness creeping into his chest again but didn't pull away, only gripped Lind's shoulders a bit more tightly.

He blushed, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. When their lips touched he wasn't scared anymore. Even when another loud noise signaled the start of the movie he didn't let go of Violet. He really did love him, and he knew that nothing could break them apart.

Violet shivered and pulled against Lind's shirt, now sitting on his lap, his legs on either side of him."Lind..."

He felt hot and couldn't pull away, ignoring the film as it played on behind them. Lind was feeling the same thing. "What is it Violet?" He didn't really care that the movie had started_. What movie? My entertainment is seating right in front of me_. "Is something wrong?"

"I..." he leaned even closer, pressing against him, his arms wrapping around Lind's neck. "I..Love you...Lind.."

He voice was trembling with excitement as he planted a soft kiss against his cheek, lingering as one of his hands came back to Lind

s chest, resting over his heart as he had done earlier.

"I love you too Violet. That's what I've been trying to tell you." He kissed him back on the cheek. "If you were to be caught I'd be right there beside you sharing the blame. You and I are in this together, and together we'll make a real ideal world worth living in." He smiled at him. "How about you and I blow this popsicle stand and go somewhere else?"

He giggled and nodded. "Sure..but...it'll most likely be raining....where are we going..?" His eyes lowered and he looked guilty a moment but then he looked back up at Lind, his violet eyes gleaming. "You paid so much money for the tickets...I don't want to spoil it..." He once again cursed himself and looked away, wondering why he was acting so childish when he was supposed to be Kira! It made his head spin...and Lind made his heart race! It wasn't a good combination...

Lind saw that something was wrong. "You know what? You're right. I spent too much money on these tickets...so we'll just stay here. We don't have to watch the film, but it's raining outside and it's kinda cozy in here, so don't worry about it okay?"

He smiled and nodded, nuzzeling Lind once under the cheek before getting up and off of him and sitting down in his seat, wrapping his arms around Lind's arms. He had kicked off his high-heels and had his legs crossed off to the side away from the floor. As the film rolled he felt a tad bit tired and began nodding off, lulled to sleep by the comfort he felt being next to Lind and the soft rolling of thunder in the distance.

When the movie was over he made sure not to wake him up, but instead picked him up as well as his heels, carried him to his house, and placed him on the bed. After a moments hesitation he got in the bed with him and fell fast asleep.

Juri glared at the two as he carried him and sat at the edge of the bed watching Lind closely. "Humans..."he brooded, crossing his arms. "So gross..."

He looked over at his master and walked over. He felt his insides wretch in some odd way and smiled a large toothy smile, extending his spider-like fingers towards his master."Violet...you have such an icky face..." He dragged the back of his finger against Violet's face and then blushed when the blonde groaned in his sleep. Sighing sadly, he looked at Lind. "...You better take care of him....human..." He walked through the wall returning to Yomi. "The two of them are exhausted.."he said, picking up and apple and biting into it, licking the juices nosily. "I wonder what the two of them did while they were out..."


	7. Busted

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: WARNING!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO GUY AND GUY ACTION THEN STOP READING HERE. DO NOT CONTINUE READING THE REST OF THE STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 7: Busted **

Yomi laughed. "Who knows, but what I do know is that my offer still stands. If he can tell me how he feels about Violet, he gets the eyes, and immortality. Hope he can stop hating me long enough. Most likely not." He laughed again.

Without knowing about it Lind had his arms wrapped around Violet when he woke up the next day. He smiled gently, and decided to creep out of bed and make him breakfast for once.

Juri grunted and poked Yomi's face, showing no respect for the shinigami king's son.

"You're price for those eyes is ridiculous...imortality..."

He sneered and waited inside iof the room next to the two untill Lind got up. When Lind moved he glared at him without saying a word and when he left, Juri turned back at Violet and scoffed.

"Such ugly things..." he told himself.

When Violet began to stir, he felt around sleepily for Lind. Finding he wasn't there, he opened his eyes quickly and glanced around the room in a panic.

"Lind...?"

Juri huffed, catching the blondes attention.

"Good mornign to you too, whelp..." he said with distain at not being greeted though he had waited at the boy's side.

"Sorry Juri...good morning..."

He smiled and climbed out of the bed, hugging his shinigami once around the neck before trotting off down the stairs.

"C'mon Juri! I want to tell you all about yesterday! icon_ "

Lind whistled as he worked on the eggs and pancakes he was fixing. When he finished he went back to the bed to tell Violet that breakfast was ready, but then he wasn't there. He began to panic, but then smiled as he heard him talking to his shinigami about yesterday. "Hey Yomi?" His shinigami arrived at once. "What is it Lind?" "I've never been quite sure until now, but...I'm in love with him Yomi. I'm in love with Violet, and he actually loves me back." As soon as he said that he felt a sharp pain in both of his eyes. "What the hell is going on Yomi?"

Violet chatted on and on with his brooding shinigami.

"It was great! I had fish and it tasted so great, even better then the stuff my sister use to cook! and the lighs went off in the theature and we were talking and he said he loved me and we kissed and i fell asleep and so did he so we tecknicallt slept together haha!"

Juri clamped his hand over his master's mouth giving him an 'are you serious?' look.

Violet blushed slightly and moved his hand.

"Sorry Juri, i know i'm talking alot..."

He looked towards the door when he heard Lind's suprised tone of voice and ran over.

"Lind?!? You alright??"

"It's...my eyes. I feel a sharp pain in my eyes." At the moment he couldn't see anything, but he could hear Yomi laughing his head off in a corner of the room. "What the fuck is going on Yomi? Tell me!" Yomi just looked at him. "I'm living up to my part of the bargain. The second that you admitted to me how you feel about Violet, I gave you the shinigami eyes, and both of you immortality for free. Your welcome. Oh, and your eyes will hurt for the first few minutes because you're not used to having advanced eyes."

Violet's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Imortality??" He glared up at Yomi and placed both his arms on his hips. "What make you think I plan to live forever???" Juri covered his mouth and snickered. "Oh great, you've done it now, Yomi...:" he snickered. Violet's eyes were burning angrily and his foot was tapping.

"Take it off! now! I have plans for the end of my life!"

Yomi looked at Violet then he smiled. "Fine, I'll remove the immortality, but Lind gets to keep the eyes." He snapped his fingers and they were once again mortals. "You two can grow old and die together for all I care. Humans are so stupid." He flew up through the ceiling and went for a flight around town. "Touchy touchy." Lind was still holding his eyes, but after a few minutes they didn't hurt anymore. "What the hell was that all about?"

Violet looked over at Lind. "You got the shingami's eyes...I don't know why instead of shortening your life he offered you forever life but I don't want to be immortal." He walked away from Lind and went into the room, then came out with his death note, flipping the pages. he turned to the very last page where the letters 'V I O L E T C R O S S G R O V' where written in. "I add one more letter and I die... the letter 'E'..." he explained, pointing to the description of death.

"Istantanious death by fire." he said aloud. "When I die i'll be engulfed in flames somehow..." He looked up at Lind. "I have plans, you know...but maybe Yomi can be convinced to give you alone the ability to live forever.

Juri had taken off after Yomi, meeting him at his side in the sky. "Violet's a little crazy...I got a question though...if you and I can't even live forever how the holy hell do you plan on giving those two immortality?"

Shinigami do live forever if we shorten people's lives Juri. We're gods for crying out loud, and on top of that, I'm King, so I can easily do things that you can't, but...Violet didn't want it, so I took it off of both of them."

Back in the room Lind looked over at Violet's name and cause of death in his death note. "You're last name is Crossgrove? If you jump in that fire, I'm going in with you. Why would you even think about such a thing? What's the point of me living forever if you're not there beside me?"

Juri shook his head. "Yea, IF we keep writting names...but if we don't, we're just as bad as humans...short lived..."

Violet crossed his arms and smirked at Lind. "Don't be silly...it's not worth throwing you life away for someone you barely know..." He felt s stab of pain when he said it, scaring himself for a moment as his words hung in the air. He let his arms fall, his death note loosely held at his side. "...If I die, it'll be because I failed...and if i fail, I want to die alone...."

"Well in that case then I'll make sure that we don't fail. I'm smarter then Lawliet, and if I have to I can use my head to get us out of anything. I won't let you write that last letter in that note of yours. If you do die in the flames though, I'd probably write my own name in my death note as well. If Near gets involved with the case then I'll just have to be smarter."

"I've already written enough names in my death note to last me a lifetime Juri. I think that I can spare them a few hundred centuries. It doesn't matter anyways, because they don't it."

Juri smacked the back of Yomi's head again, still not showing respect.

"You're too coy, you know that?" he said, flying ahead.

Violet's eyes widened as Lind spoke and then he looked down at his feet, his fingers curling around the hem of the dress he was still wearing. "...But...there's no reason to kill yourself too..."

"You really need to stop hitting your superiors on the head Juri. Like I said it doesn't matter because they didn't accept it, so shut up!"

"We're partners Violet. If one of us goes down then both of us go down. If the police somehow put two and two together then they will know that we are Kira, and we'll get sent into confinement, despite my bloodline and my connection to Lawliet. If you die I die too. End of story."

His eyes widened once more and then he lifted up his hands, crossing them over his chest, shaking slightly. "But....I don't want you to die..." he said feebly.

Juri cackled loudly and stuck his tongue back at Yomi. "Superior? not in THIS world!" He sped ahead anxious to get away before Yomi could get the chance to hit him back.

"You're really starting to piss me off Juri. You know that?" He flew after him and jumped on him. "Now you listen here buddy. You treat me with respect or I'll make your time here a living hell."

"Fine Violet. If you don't want me to die, then I won't, but we will win. I promise that to you." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Juri smacked the shinigami with unimaginable force, his playfullness drowning away. "I don't care who you are...if you're not Violet...don't EVER touch me..." he snapped, his eyes glowing.

Violet nodded, pressing against Lind's chest, his thin fingers curling against his shirt. "Lind..." he whispered, nuzzeling him. "You're...so much more brash then Lawliet..."

Yomi couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and flew off to go be alone somewhere. "I just wanted Lind to be happy...in the same way you want Violet to be happy. I thought you'd understand..."

"Thanks for the compliment. I would give you a change of clothes, but I don't know if you can fit my clothes. You wore that dress yesterday, not that I don't like you in it, but I like to change clothes everyday. That's just me."

"I brought a change of clothes in my bag..." he said, blushing.

"I...thought I would end up staying over last night so..I went ahead and brought them..." He pulled away and headed into the room, picking up his bag from the floor and opening it up.

Juri raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Yomi, you idiot....if you've got the same problem as I have with Violet your gonna get your silly black heart broken..." He placed his finger over his chest, knowing he wouldn't feel a beat. "...Like mine..."

"Stop talking to me Juri. I know the risk that I'm taking, and I really don't care. I encouraged his relationship with Violet, even helped him along, and he hates me. just...let me be alone for awhile."

Lind waited for Violet to come out of the bathroom so that he could wash his dress for him. "Just slip me the dress when you're done. I've gotta do some laundry anyways so I'll just throw it in with mine."

Juri flew over towards Yomi and raised his hand as though to deliver another blow, but instead he placed his hand ontop of the dragon-like shinigami. "....it sucks being alone stupid...." he said, feeling upset now.

Violet opened the door and dangeled the dress outside. When Lind took it he closed the door and was getting dressed when suddenly he slipped and fell, crashing to the floor while letting out a loud yell. He had managed to get on his boxers and one leg of his pants, but the other had tripped him and now he was out cold on the floor having hit his head on the tile.

"Holy shit." He ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and slid it into the bathroom door, unlocking it. It was a trick he had to learn whenever he accidently locks the door from the inside while he was on the wrong end of the door. Violet was spread on the floor with his boxers on and one pant leg in completely knocked out. He carried him out, placed him on the couch, and got some cold water to place on his forehead. "C'mon Vi. Wake up for me please. You need to be more careful."

Yomi wrapped a wing around himself. "I know being lonely sucks. Maybe that's why I offered him immortality. That way I won't have to see him die."

Juri sighed and wrapped a large leathery wing around Yomi. "And I don't want to see Violet die either...he's even going to use MY death note to do it...and that hurts but....they're our masters, Yomi...and we can't protect them from themselves..."

Violet stirred slightly making a small sound as his eyes fluttered open. When he was fully concious again his hand flew to his head and he hissed inwardly, tear welling in his eyes. "Owowow!" he yelped, curling up slightly. "Wh-what happened??"

"Oh, thank god you're awake. You were getting dressed in the bathroom and you hit your head on something. I unlocked the door and took are of things. Good thing you were dressed somewhat or else Juri may have killed me." He placed his hand on his forehead. "You seem alright now, so that's good."

"I know that we can't protect them Juri, but I want to do whatever I can for him. But...why do you think he hates me so much?"

Juri tapped his nose. "Because you arrogant, selfish and annoying...you trot around with this bad attitude all the time and it make Lind angry...I may have a bad attitude most of the time but around Violet I try and behave myself...you don't...that's all that is..."

Violets face reddened and he smiled. "Th-thanks, Lind...for helping me..."

He gripped his forehead and whimpered a little. "Ow...the rooms...spinning...."

He closed his eyes then opened them slowly, looking up at Lind. "I...can't..see...straight..."

"Just lie there and take it easy. Make sure to keep the rag on your forehead, Don't over do it Vi, or else you'll pass out again." He smiled brightly and sat down next to him. I wonder what happened to our shinigami?"

"So all I have to do is put aside my pride so he'll like me? Easier said then done."

Juri patted his back and chuckled.

"If I can do it, you can too..."

Violet smiled weakly and reached out towards Lind pulling him down to his level. "Lind...." he stroked his hair out of his face and smiled sweetly. ''I'm kinda glad...our shinigami are gone..."

"Yeah, we got some more time to be alone. That's a good thing, but I'm worried about them killing each other." He laughed weakly. He then leaned down and kissed his lips. "I like spending time with you Vi. We always have the best time together.

Yomi actually smiled. "I guess you're right."

Juri patted his back and smiled. "Lets go steal some apples..."

Violet blushed as he kissed him and smiled. "They'll be fine, Lind..." He was blushing like mad and feeling exposed when he realised all he had on were boxers.

Yomi's ears perked up. "Apples? Yeah, let's go steal some apples and scare the shit out of the humans. That might cheer me up a little."

"Yeah, they'll be fine." He saw what he was blushing about. "Don't worry Violet. I won't take advantage of you unless you want me too. I usually walk around the house in nothing but boxers too. You feeling a bit better though?"

Juri smiled and patted him again, flapping his wings. "There we go!" he yelled, flying off.

Violet smiled sheepishly and looked up at Lind. "I...wouldn't...stop you..................." he said, bringing his hand up and under his chin cutely, his hair covering one of his violet eyes.

He thought about it then bit his lip. "I'm not going to do anything if you're just going to pass out on me. You hit your head pretty hard. Trust me on this one, the way you're just lying there with nothing but boxers on makes it quite tempting."

Yomi spread his wings and flew after Juri. "Wait for me!!!"

Violet wrapped his thin arms around Lind's neck and smiled sweetly.

"I...won't pass out...I'm fine...."

He felt excited and yet nervous, what if he said no?

what...what if he said yes?

His heart skipped a beat and he fell silent.

It took him awhile to make up his mind. _If I fuck a guy that really does make me gay. What about morals? _He smiled to himself. _Right. I have no morals and I love this guy more then anything, and he just gave me an open invitation. _"Alright. When you put it that way I can't refuse, but it's not going to be on the couch." He picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. "We're going to the bed Mister."

He smiled sweetly and nuzzled Lind's cheek gently.

"You're very odd, Lind..." he said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. When he was laid down on the bed he held Lind around the neck still, blushing like mad as his heart began to race.

He wiggled out of his grasp and slipped off his shirt, as well as all of his arm accessories. "There. now each of us is starting off half naked." He then slipped out of his pants and remained in nothing but his black boxers. "We're even now so you have nothing to be ashamed about. But enough talk..." He crawled on top of him, grabbed both of his hands putting them over his own head, and kissed him all over the place deeply to get things started up.

Violet's eyes widened as he felt Linds lips against him. Wait...what? He's doing it?? He closed his eyes slightly, and let out a shuddery breath.

"Lind..."

His face was growing even more red and his voice was crackeling slightly.

Juri popped another apple into his mouth and chewed on it noisily.

"I wonder what those two are doing..." he said, looking at Yomi.

"We should head back, it's getting late..."

Yomi nodded his head. "You're right. It is getting pretty late. Let's head back."

"What is it Vi?" He looked up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "Look if you're not ready I won't touch you, no matter how bad I want too, but you really need to make up your mind."

"I...I am..." he said, looking up at him. "I just...don't want you to...do anything if you don't want to...since you've never done it and..." He looked down and off to the side. "I mean I have and so I know what to expect but...when I did it my first time I felt like it destroyed me...like I could never be with a woman..." He looked back at Lind, his eyes full of concern. "I don't want you to be angry with me if you...do this..."

"That is what this is about? I won't be upset, nor will I have any regrets. I've never been happy with a woman anyways." He slipped off both of their boxers and lightly gropped him. "See? No regrets. If I do something wrong you could always take over and teach me since you already have the experience." He kissed him on the lips again, and stroked his hair with the other hand."

Yomi was the first one back, but when he saw what Violet and Lind were about to do he was shocked and told Juri by thought that he didn't want to know what they were doing. "We'll get nothing but a broken heart if we were to watch. Let's just go back out again, and leave them alone. We need to let them go..."

Violet moaned sweetly at the feel of Lind's warm hands against him and pulled him down against him, kissing his cheek happily.

Juri was horror-struck when he heard what Yomi had thought towards him. Instead of turning to go he went on impulse into the room and stood at the door a moment his mouth open wide in shock. "No..." he whispered stumbling back and stepping on his tail and actually yelping, startling the two. Violet's eyes widened and he looked over at Juri. "Juri?! Yomi!" Juri flapped his wings once and flew upwards and out of the house and kept going, supressing thoughts of murder all along the way. "Lind..."he growled to himself. "Lind you bastard..."

Yomi watched nearby as Juri stormed out of the house. "I don't really like it either but humans will be humans. You know..." He looked down below nervously. "There isn't a day that goes by that I wish that I was human like him so that I can make Lind fall for me, But we're not supposed to fall in love. You just told me that remember?"

Lind's head was spinning like crazy. Things were happening way too fast for him. When Juri stepped on his tail He bolted off of Violet, and sat on the bed. He held his head trying to make sense out of the current events. "Man, love hurts."

Juri hissed and flew ahead, stiffeling hot-iron tears. "Still...those bloody humans...too many emotions...it's disgusting..." He was angry and hurt but trying to play it all off as if it were absolutely nothing.

Violet grimaced when Lind moved so suddenly and propped himself up on his arms, glancing towards the door where Juri had been. "I dunno...what's gotten into them..." he said innocently getting up and finding his boxers, slipping into them quickly. "I should go look for them..."

"I'll go with you. Yomi is my shinigami, and I need to look out for him. He ran out of here with tears." He quickly got back dressed, and followed Violet out of the house. "Where do you think they went? Man, Juri sounded upset. I hope he doesn't kill me." He stared down at the floor as they walked.

Yomi flew after Juri in tears. "They're so inconsiderate! He didn't even ask my permission to have sex with him!!!! Why did he do this to me? Juri, stop flying so fast!"

Violet pulled on his clothes and nodded towards Lind, bolting out of the room and then outside.

Juri slowed down his flight and stopped mid-swoop in front of him.

"Humans....always doing whatever they want! they could've told us they didn't want us around because they were screwing around!" He whiped his eyes angrilly and thought of little Violet... He saw him standing there in his pajama's, holding the death note he had discovered, the bodies of his family members laying close by. His innocent, unafraid face looking up at Juri and smiling.

"Hi..." came the voice for the first time. Juri growled, pushing away the memory.

"Disgusting humans..."

Yomi almost bumped into Juri as he stopped flying in mid-air. "Well they did tell us to leave them alone for a bit. If they wanted us there they wouldv'e called us, even though...I'm sad....and we need to let them go." Tears grew in his eyes and he clung to Juri's arms. "WHY!?!"

"I think I know where to look for them. I guess whoever's born a Ryuuzaki is destined for trouble their whole life. First my brother and I get dumped in an orphanage, then I couldn't keep a girlfriend, and now I have a shinigami pissed at me. Maybe if we didn't have our death notes, or the shinigami we would'nt have any problems having a normal life."

Juri wrapped a wing aroung Yomi and glared out in front.

"I wonder how well they would do without us...since they obviously could care less..."

Violet looked at Lind with worry. "I can't lose Juri, Lind...he's my best friend..." He ran ahead, feeling tears in his eyes, wondering if the two shinigami were alright.

"I understand how you feel about Juri. You two were hanging out long before I even showed up, and I have no right to take that friendship away. I won't...and can't...do anything more romantically with you unless I have Juri's blessing so to speak. You mean a lot to him Vi."

Yomi continued to cry in Juri's wing, wondering why he couldn't be in Violet's place. "I wish it was me naked in that bed with him. And I gave him the eyes for free."

Juri grimaced slightly. "The both of us, my friend....but stop sobbing for christs sake..." He hugged him with his other wing as well, wrapping his spindle-arms around the other shinigami.

Violet's eyes widened and he got an expression of hurt, but then he shoved it off and nodded. "Right..." he said. "Blessing...but...what about Yomi-chan? he looked so...upset..."

"I really don't know what's been up with him lately. He's been acting really weird, and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in any way. I really do love you, and I would never hurt you intentionally. Over here." He led Violet into an alley way where Yomi liked to hang out all the time. He smiled slightly, pointed in their direction, and said, "And here I thought the two of them never got along."

Juri looked up at Lind and glared. "We're getting along...but not as well as the two of you, huh??" His voice was sharp and accusing and he gripped the shinigami, wishing he was gripping Violet. "You two...the both of you..." he growled.

Violet's eyes filled with tears and he took a step forward. "J-juri? What's wrong...?"

Lind felt hurt growing in his heart at Juri's comment. He stepped forward as well to back Violet up. "So let me get this straight. You're never going to accept me and Violet as a couple? Even though I love him more then my sorry pathetic world? My childhood wasn't a bed of roses either. I wasn't considered a hero or a detective like my brother, and I don't know what it's like to have a friend. Violet is the closest I've ever had. Please understand where I'm coming from Juri, and Yomi, why the hell are you so upset?"

Yomi didn't answer, but continued to cry. Lind wasn't getting it at all.

Violet's eyes widened and he walked up to his shinigami. "Juri...are you in love with us...? You and Yomi-chan...?" He took another step forward. "Why can't you tell me, Juri? Why didn't you...?" He shifted slightly and placed his hand on his forhead, feeling the pain from his fall returning. Juri looked down at his tiny master and then at Yomi. "I want my death note, back, Violet..." he said, his voice and expression hard and serious. "Kid, you can't be Kira...you can't even get over a silly human..." He was angry and wanted to go away from Violet and Lind. "Forfeit the death note, Violet...that's the only thing I will ask you to do..."

Lind clenched his fists and bit his lip in anger. "No. There's no reason why Violet should have to forfeit because of me. You met him first, you have the rights. Don't take something out on him that's my fault. Plus he's the best god damn Kira that I've ever seen. He's way better then me. Maybe it's me that should give up mine. Let Violet keep his and let him keep you. I'd be willing to lose my memories then see Violet lose his. Don't do this to him Juri."

His blazing eyes filled with anger and he growled at Lind. "I'm sick of you, Violet! Since you've killed you're own family, since I first laid eyes on your ugly human face, I was sickened! I want to go back to the shinigami world where I belong!" He glared at Lind, baring his teeth. "And you...I could care less for you....but Yomi does...." Violet's eyes were wide in suprise and tears were rolling down from them. "J-juri..." he stammered, shaking all over. He dropped his hand and looked at Lind through the corner of his eye then pulled out his death note form his bag. "I-if...if that's what you think....then...f-fine..."

"Do you really wanna give it up Vi? Because if you do I can understand why. If you give up yours I'll still have mine, so I'd be more then willing to continue playing Kira and fight for the world that I believe in. Maybe if you do this you can have a normal life, but I'm not giving up. I'm not giving up what I started, and Lord knows that I'm not giving up on you. You better believe it. Just do what you want, I'm not going to stand in your way. As for Yomi...I never knew..." He single tear streamed down his face.

Juri held out his spindel hand and let go of Yomi. "You humans don't know anything...now give it up, Violet...." Violet nodded and looked at Lind, then up at Juri, holding up his death note. "F-fine...I...forfeit my death note...Juri..."

Juri snatched the leather-bound book from Violet's thin fingers and used his tattered, yet powerful wings to propel him like a bullet towards the sky.

"Disgusting...." he said with distain. "Catch you some other time, Yomi..."

All at once Violet's eyes darkened and he lost his footing and slumped to the floor, holding his head. "Eh...?"he said, looking up quickly. Though he was crouched in front of Yomi, he could no longer see him, so he looked over at Lind.

"Ryu-ryuuzaki..??" he asked, eyes wide. "Wh-what're you doing here...?"

He went straight to Violet's side and helped him on his feet. "We were taking a walk and you just passed out on the floor. You don't remember? You must have hit your head pretty hard on the concrete." _This isn't over Violet. I promise you that I won't fail. I'll just have to be smarter then my brother to pull this one off. _"C'mon, let's get you back some where so I can get you some ice for that head of yours." He smiled and nodded his head at Yomi not being able to talk to him around Violet anymore, and headed back to his house to get him some ice even though he really didn't need it.


	8. Lind's Decision

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: WARNING!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO GUY AND GUY ACTION THEN STOP READING HERE. DO NOT CONTINUE READING THE REST OF THE STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 8: Lind's Decision **

Violet held his hand against his head and shut his eyes tightly. "Mnn...Ryuu....zaki...my head...it hurts..." He stumbled slightly and then leaned against his arm gently. "Thank you...Ryuuzaki-kun..."he said feebly.

Juri was perched a while away, watching Lind lead Violet away. "Good riddance..." he said, fighting the pain swelling in his chest. He looked at Yomi and appeared beside him.

"You should abandon your human...before he gets you killed..."

No Juri. I can't abandon him. I love him too much for that. Just...get the hell out of here. You wanted to go home so badly so go. As your King that's an order. I'm not leaving him." He flew off and followed Lind back to his house he watched intently as Lind got the ice and placed it over Violet's forehead. "Will he be okay Lind?"

"You're going to be fine Violet, it was just a little bump on the head. Just keep that on and I'll cook us something to eat. Want anything special? _He's been through so much. I wonder if he still considers Kira his god?_

Juri's eyes widened as Yomi left him there and he stretched his wings.

"Can't count on either of them, can I?" he said to himself, flying out towards someplace he wasn't even sure of.

Violet's eyes fluttered and he shook his head slightly. "No..I...don't want anything...to eat...Ryuuzaki..." He closed his eyes and curled slightly. "My...parents...they're dead...right..?" He looked up at Lind and bit his lip.

"I...can't...remember....why....who are you even..? Why do I know you...?" He sat up. "You're...Lind....I met you....when I came here..." He placed his hand on his forehead and gritted his teeth. "Why am I here...? Japan...I'm speaking...in Japanese....so I must've been in..." He laid down, unable to clear his head.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Yeah, you're parents are both dead, and having no where else to go you came here. You and I met on my way to a breakfast restaurant. We're...friends. I'm also in a band. Cool huh?" He smiled slightly at him. "I'm going to fix myself something to eat then. I'm starved."

He nodded and gave a small smile. "Sure...go...go ahead..." He curled into a feeble position and wondered why bits of his memory were gone. He decided against worrying and closed his eyes, finding relief in sleeping.

"Nyew..who's...Juri...?" he asked sleepily, drifting. "Yomi....k...kira...."

He fixed some ramen and went back into the living room where Violet was. He sat down on the edge of the couch and began to eat. "You just let me know when you get hungry and I'll fix you something okay? Don't hesitate to ask." He looked over at him. "How about we go do something after I get off of work tomorrow? I'll cancel my practice for you so we can go have some fun. You don't know much of Japan right? I'll show you around."

He shook his head and regretted it instantly, then wrapped his arms around his head. "Nyew...s-sure..." he said with a small grin. "I don't think...I don't think I'll be hungry..." He rubbed his forehead a bit and sighed. "That was...a scary dream...Ryuuzaki..." He looked down a bit and curled. "Yomi...Juri....Kira...he's dead...but....nyew...my head hurts..."

Lind twitched a little as he mentioned Yomi and Juri's name. "Don't worry too much. Just get some rest silly. You'll overdo it okay?" He smiled brightly at him, willing to hide the truth if it meant his happiness. "As your best friend it's my job to show you around and show you a good time. so hurry and get better okay?"

Violet looked over at him and nodded. "Best friend...? How come I can't...remember you up untill a few days...?" His eyes widened and he sat up.

"Did we have sex???" He was red as a tomato but then he lost some coloring.

"No...we just...I was in your bed...I fell...in the bathroom, right..? We weren't....we didn't...did we...?"

Lind's face flushed red and he almost spewed out his noodles. "You did fall in the bathroom...b-b-but...uhhh....I...placed you on the bed too....uhhh....help you get some ice. You hit your head. "We're...friends..."

Violet's eyes lowered and he grimaced slightly. "Oh...um...ok..." he said softly. "I was..just curious..I...thought..we did..." He laid back down and stared at Lind, still blushing lightly. "Ryuuza-...Lind...I'm...going to...sleep or...something, alright...?"

He's calling me Lind again? "Alright, but the bed is a lot more comfortable then the bed trust me. Here, I'll help you out." He threw his garbage into the trash bin. picked Violet up, placed him onto the bed, and pulled the covers over him. He felt the strong urge to kiss him goodnight, but he didn't want to jepordize anything, so he had to shake it off. "I'll take the couch. Good night Violet."

He reached up and took Lind's hand.

"W-wait..." he said childishly. "don't go...it's...too dark...I don't want to be alone..."

He was shaking slightly. without the security of his once-faithful shinigami he didn't know what to do with himself. He was alone now, and he didn't realise just how alone he was untill Lind went to leave the room and panic had struck him.

He couldn't leave him alone in the dark, because he was scared of it as well. "Alright, I won't go." He sat down on the bed with him and watched over him as well as the storm brewing out outside. Looks like the lights might turn off again. It always happen during a storm and he didn't want to be alone during it either. He held onto Violet's hand, not letting go. "I don't like the dark either. I don't know if you remember or not, but I told you this as well. I especially hate storms."

He nodded a bit and smiled. "Yes..I...remember you saying that..." He gripped his hand gently and tugged it. "Why don't you lay down...?If you don't like the dark, you'll be all alone when the storm comes if you leave...You should just sleep here..." He said it for both himself and Lind as well--neither one of them wanted to be alone after all. Juri was watching them from his perch in a tree, just outside of the window. "...Violet..." he said aloud. "You're going to kill me...aren't you..."

Yomi looked out the bedroom window and saw Juri not too far off. He slipped out the window and flew out to him. "What are you still doing here Juri? Violet's happy and that's all you should care about."

Lind blushed nervously as he slipped under the covers with him. I'll be okay. As long as I don't touch him sexually nothing bad will happen. Then all the lights went out in the house as the thunder and lightning hit. "I-I-I really need to talk to the landlord about the lights." He was really scared and held onto Violet's hand tightly.

"Happy..." he repeated. "Yes I know...but can't I watch over him just in case? I still want to do that, if you don't mind..."

Violet smiled cutely and nuzzled against Lind, looking out into the darkness of the room. "Seems that way..." he said, closing his eyes and curling slightly.

"Mmn...Lind...you're...really warm.." he said groggily, now curling his fingers just slightly against the front of Lind's shirt. "mnn...it's nice..." His voice was soft and calm, but obviously tired.

He was hoping that Violet wouldn't feel or hear how fast his heart was beating being this close to him again. Well that and the fact that he was scared half to death. "I can tell your're tired Vi. Try going to sleep alright? I'll stay awake with you so that neither one of us are scared."

Yomi smiled slightly. "Alright. You can stay as long as Lind's name doesn't go into your death note. I understand how you feel about him, because, well...you know why. I won't say a word unless a word is needed. I think I'll stay out here for the night, let them get some rest."

Violet smiled sweetly and nuzzled into him. "Vi...have you....always called me that...? Lind..." He nuzzles against him and gripped his shirt softly. "Mnnn....you...feel so good..." His heart was racing though his body even though he was tired and he breathed a shuddering breath against Lind's collar.

Juri nodded. "I won't Kill Lind...after all, he cares for Violet and the only other shinigami in the world I consider a good one who doesn't piss me off as much loves him...and I'm nto going to ruin that I just..." He looked down. "When I looked in the room....I noticed...Violet's lifeline was extremely short all of a sudden....and...I don't want to write his name in my death note...stopping him from being Kira seems to have lengthened his lifeline and....besides...."

He gritted his jagged teeth. "I...can't see him with another....and treating me the way he does....so calmly...and friend-like...it hurts, even this wretch..."

"So you're admitting that I don't piss you off? Then why the hell do you hit me over the head all the time? Well, that doesn't really matter right now. Maybe it's better that Lind took his place as Kira." His eyes opened up wide and he flew up in excitement. "How about you and I go out and steal some apples? Like we did before. Hmm?"

"I call you Vi because it's a shortened version of Violet, and I think it's cute just like..." He was getting ready to say just like you, but he stopped himself. He looked out the window and saw Yomi flying by Juri talking to him. Maybe now we could have a normal life together with him. He didn't have any more worries, and he knew he needed someone to keep him company. "Just...like...you..." He smiled slightly, knowing that it could actually work out for them.

Violet looked up at him and smiled. "Like me...?" he asked nuzzeling him."that's sweet..." He leaned closer to him, wrapping his slim arms around his torso. "It seems...familiar.....you...being so sweet I.....really like it..." He blushed lightly and traced his fingers against his shoulder blades.

Juri smiled and flapped his large wings.

"Yea, let's get some apples!"

"Well, I like being nice and sweet to you. Hey Vi...would you believe me if I told you...that we're more then friends? Even...more then best friends? Would you believe me if I told you that I stopped being scared the moment I slipped my hand in yours? My heart is still racing...because of you Vi."

"Alright! That's the spirit Juri! You helped me when I was feeling down, so I thought that I'd return the favor." He spread out his wings and flew with Juri into the stormy night.

Violet's smile widened and he tightened his grip. "Yea...I remember now....I must've hit my head pretty hard...." He breathed another shuddery breath and kissed under Lind's chin. "Mmn...you feel...so good....warm..." One of his legs shifted slightly and went between Lind's, wrapping loosly around the back of his leg. "I...feel safe...here..."

He took his arms and wrapped them around Violet tightly. "As long as we have each other like this, neither one of us could be alone. I won't let you be alone anymore Vi. I love to too damn much for that. I'll protect you from any harm. I promise you that." He gently kissed his forehead. "You really are cute you know."

"Yeah, you did hit it pretty hard." His face went a little more red because Violet now had his leg around his. "And I'm really glad that you feel safe here. It makes me really happy to know really does." He smiled at him in the dark.

He nuzzled against him gently, pressing his leg up further, now fully awake. "Please...Lind...." He kissed under his neck and gripped him tighter.

"Please...hold me...." His innocent eyes locked onto Lind's, filled with longing.

Violet's eyes gleamed and he kissed his neck softly. "Lind....." He gripped his shirt a bit tighter from behind and flicked his tongue against the sot name of his neck. "Make...love to me....please...." He was shaking slightly now, wide awake and eager, but he wouldn't force it. He made his plea and felt embarassed asking such a thing, even more so when he heard the rolling thunder outside.

He knew that he wanted to. He was more then ready to go for it when they got busted by the shinigami, so he simply nodded his head, and turned Violet over on his back. In a few minutes they were both naked on the bed again just as before, and kissed him on his lips. He wrapped Violet's legs around his back and stuck himself in him. "Who would've thought that this would feel so good. You must've done this before, because your hole is pretty lose." He leaned down and kissed him passionately on the neck. "Let me know when you want a turn."

Violet's eye twitched and he took Lind's face in his hand and kissed him, just to shut him up. "Yes...I've done this before....recently I think....but you don't have to be so cold about it..." He was slightly offended but pushed the thought from his mind and mustered up a small moan despite feeling completely unsatisfied. By the end of it all he could only think of the names that had been floating in his head. With his lower half sore he turned away from Lind, still naked and pulled the blankets over himself, feeling slightly rejected.

Damn me and my big mouth. "Now I know why I don't have any close friends. I'm always offending people." He looked over at Violet and smiled. "At least he didn't run out. Next time I'm taping my mouth shut." He slipped under the covers hoping that he didn't offend him too much. When he woke up the next day he didn't realize that he was still naked, and he was shocked to see Yomi floating over him blushing. "Yomi!?!" "Sorry!" He bowed and flew back out. "God Yomi. Warn me next time."

Violet turned in the bed and laid a hand over Lind's chest sleepily. "Mnnn....? What's up, Lind...?" He rubbed his eyes gently and looked up at him sleepily. "Lind...?" He sat up in the bed letting the covers fall to his waist.

"Oh? Who're you talking to...?" He glanced around the room and rubbed his eyes again, flipping some of his hair behind his ear.

He narrowed his eyes a moment. "Last night..." He tossed the covers off of him and found his clothes then pulled them on hurriedly. "I need to go home...I don't even remember leaving home but I need to get there." He was obviously flustered and dissapointed thinking about last night. He talks in his sleep and talks when he's having sex...great... He sighed and pulled on his duffle bag after ruffeling his hair. "Ok...?"

"Alright then. You can go on ahead if you have too." Before Violet got off the bed he grabbed his arm. "About last night I'm sorry. It really was my first time having sex with anyone, and I didn't know what I was doing. I really don't have any experience what-so-ever having a real relationship where I actually loved the person that I'm dating. Please don't think I'm weird. I'm really not at all. Sorry." He let him go and glanced at the floor. "Are we still on after I get off of work, or do you have something to do later?"

Violet shook his head. "No...I don't think I have plans..." He looked at Lind, then over at the window. "And don't worry...last night was fine...Hust.....not what I expected..." He pulled up his bag and left the house.

Juri looked over Yomi outside of the room. "Wow....even for Violet, that was pretty cold..." he said with wide eyes. "And...why were you spying on them...?"

"Nani? I wasn't spying. I was just watching him sleep after we got back from getting apples. Like I was supposed to know Lind was naked?" He crossed his arms and blushed.

When Violet left he got dressed to go to the Police Head Quarters to work on the Kira case as usual. He grabbed his keys, and walked out the house, grabbing a pop-tart to go. There was no reason for Yomi to go with, so he let him remain hanging out with Juri. He went to his desk ,said hi to everyone, and pretended to be busy at work. That's when his arm was cuffed and when he looked around Near was there with a grin on his face. "Mind if I hang around for a bit Ryuuzaki?"

Back in his home Violet was cleaning up his room, stopping for short periods of time to steady his body and feel his forehead. "Nyew...what's wrong with me...?" He groaned. He heard footsteps at the front of his door and turned quickly. "Eh?"

he went to the front door and opened it--all at once a berage of the japanese police came barreling down onto him, knocking the startled blonde to the floor and restraining him. "Hey! What's the meaning of this! Let me go, now!!" he screamed, squirming this way and that. "You're under arrest under suspicion of connections to the current Kira case!" Violet's eyes gleamed and widened. "K-kira case?? Are you all bloody mad! I'm not in any way shape or form involved in the Kira case! Unhand me this instant!" The police officers held him down and turned him around, cuffing his slim wrists together at his back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law--" "STOP BLABBERING I KNOW MY RIGHTS!! Let me GO you filthy scum!" The officer shoved him down, stiffling him against the carpet. "Search the house!" he said, pointing out and then yanking the still distressed blonde from the floor. "You Have the right to an attorny. If you have none one will be assigned by the cour--gah!" A hard kick to the gut was delivered and the officer fell to the floor. Violet took his self-made oportunity to heart and head butted him in the gut for good measure. Jutting passed the lot of them he ran down the stairs, his arms still cuffed behind him. Shots were fired towards his feet but he somehow managed to avoid them--at least untill he went to turn the corner. A loud BANG foiling the series of BANGS cut through the air and all at once he felt a sharp pain through his ankle! Paniced, he fell to the floor and looked at his ankle which had barely been clipped by the bullet. Hearing the sounds of the officers kicked him into high gear and he muscled through the pain, managing to bring the cuffs under his feet and over to his front. Lifting himself off he sprinted away and finally lost track after running from them for almost 45 minutes. He collapsed inside of a bookstore and crawled over to the shelves and supressed his paniced lungs, hoping to god they wouldn't burst then and there. "Oh God, Lind...where are you...?"

Juri had seen the whole thing and felt the need to kill them--each and everyone of them! When he was sure Violet was safe he began writting names in his deathnote. One by one--starting with the one who pushed him down and read him his rights, to the one who delivered the nearly lethal blow to Violet's ankle, they all fell under the power of his death note. Now he stood there, cut off from his former master, watching and waiting. Hoping tthat Yomi or Lind would come--wondering if he should go find them himself and risk leaving Violet here to possibly die. "I have no choice..." he said, spreading his wings. "I'll come back for you...Violet..."

He flew from the bookstore, but the word 'Violet' Remained ringing between the boy's ear from an unknown source. He looked around and sighed. No one was there. He was all alone. Again.

"This isn't funny Near." "You're right. It's not, seeing as I'm not usually one for jokes. Even right now as we speak your precious Violet is being arrested on suspicion of being Kira, or in some way involved." Lind thought back to the time when Violet had showed him his name written in his death note. Only the last letter was missing. "For if I fail.", he had said. He wasn't about to let him fail. "On what grounds?" Yomi was flying right above them staying out of sight, hoping that Lind would give him the okay to write his real name in his death note that Lind told him to hang on to. "We looked in his records and he killed his whole family back in England. We have matching hairs and DNA to prove that it was him as well. And the detective that was working on the case in England came close to solving the case he died of a heart attack. Coincidence? I think not." Lind looked up at Yomi and nodded his head. _Do it_. Yomi opened the death note and wrote "Nate River." amongst the pages. A couple seconds later he had a heart attack, and Lind easily slipped out of the cuffs to go and look for Juri and Violet.

Juri was soaring through the sky, anxiety corsing threw his dusty veins.

"Bloody hell, where are they?!?!" he snapped, turning this way and that.

Violet was still in the bookstore, shaking all over but all around regaining his head. "K-Kira....Juri...Yomi...Lind...? Why are all these names..." He gripped his head between his knees and cried silently, tears rolling down his delicate face.

"God, what's happening..? I'm not Kira...I couldn't be Kira..."

An officer standing behind Near as he collapsed nodded towards the other officers. "Though it was risky and we lost Near....It's more then obvious that Lind Ryuuzaki is Kira...Find him and give no quarter..."

Lind saw Juri flying in the air and waved his arms all over the place and yelled out his name. "JURI!!!! HEY JURI! OVER HERE!!!" When he finally got his attention he got straight to business. Since you're still here I need your help. I know Violet's in trouble, so first I need to know where he's at. second of all I need you to give your death note to some one else, and I'll do the same. It's about time that I pull a Light Yagami. Yomi!" Yomi appeared before him. "I know the cops are coming after me, so for now, just for now I forfeit ownership of my death note. This is all for Violet, and to keep him safe. Please listen to me."

Juri raised an eyebrow and nodded, taking his death note. "A Light Yaga-who?" he asked. He shook his head and said to himself 'whatever' and flew off.

"Come on the two of you!" He flew ahead and lead the to the bookstore where Violet ws now hiding, curled into a feetle postition and shaking like a leaf having manic flashbacks.

He found Violet and ran straight to him, wrapping his arms around him for comfort. "Shhhh. It's going to be okay. Yomi now. I forfeit ownership of my death note, but make sure to give it back to me in five months. That way the new Kira will distract them from me. This has to be done for our real ideal world. most likely the cops will put me under restraints and try to get me to confess, but if my memories are gone then they won't get anything on me. Take care of Violet for me in the next couple of weeks." Yomi did as he was told and wiped away all of his memories of the death note. The cops were gaining on the bookstore and fast.

Violet cried against Lind's shoulder. "L-lind! What...what's going on...? Forfeit what...? Wh-what are you..t-talking about...?" He was shaking all over, his ankle still bleeding badly. "Lind?! What's going on please just tell me!"

Juri gestured for Yomi to follow him. "Let's get out of here already!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Violet? I didn't forfeit anything and..." He looked around curiously. "Where are we, and how did we get here?" He then looked down at his ankle. "Oh my god Vi you're bleeding!" He ripped off part of his skirt and tied it around the wound. "This should surpress the bleeding. It's a small trick I learned back at Whammy's House." Just then the police barged in. Lind ran right to them. "Thank god you're here! My boyfriend is hurt! He needs to see a doctor!" As soon as he got near them cuffs were put on his hands. "And you Mr. Ryuuzaki, need a hell of a good lawyer. We're putting you in solitary confindment on suspicion of being Kira. If you're proven innocent we'll let you out." Lind laughed. "Me? Kira? Bloody Hell, you've got to be out of your fucking mind. I'm just a rock star in a band. I'm not Kira! He died many years ago after the first case." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whatever pretty boy."

"Don't worry Lind. I'll come back to you in five months time to give you back what's rightfully yours."


	9. Cell Block Tango

Death Note:The After Files

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Death Note, so I ask you not to use your own death note on me and kill me off. But wait...you can't without my name and face. Ha!**

**Author's Note: WARNING!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO GUY AND GUY ACTION THEN STOP READING HERE. DO NOT CONTINUE READING THE REST OF THE STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

**Summary: It takes place soon after the death of Kira and Lawliet, and two new characters enter the fray. Lind, the mysterious brother of Lawliet, and Violet, the avenger of Kira's death. Enter a whole new era of Death Note in Death Note: The After Files. **

**Chapter 9: Cell Block Tango**

"LET HIM GO YOU PIGS!" Violet screamed, attempting to get up but collapsing miserably. "Lind!" Two of the officer's ran towards him and attempted to restrain him but he shoved passed them and grabbed Lind around his neck and gripped him for support. "Lind please...what's going on? Why are they arresting you?" "Son, come back here! We don't want to use force!" "To hell with that, Hiro! Get him now!" An officer grabbed his long blonde hair and yanked him back just as another slapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists. "Let Lind go, now! I demand to speak to your superiors immediately! Let go of us now!"

"I don't know what's going on Vi. They think I'm Kira, but I'm not." They dragged him out of the store and into the back of a van, where they began putting the restraints on him. They were using a bunch of leather belts and solid chains. He couldn't move around at all. "I'm not Kira! I swear I'm not! You pulled his hair and shot him in his ankle. You'll pay for that, but I'm not Kira. I'm Lind Ryuuzaki of the Police Force!" "Aww...shut up! You're nothing like your brother so stop playing innocent. The world will be better off without you." Lind sat there alone in the dark. A place that he hated to be the most, and this time Violet wasn't there to hold him. "Violet." A single tear went down his face as he was taken away.

Violet had been lead to a cell and placed within it harshly, tossed onto the floor. "Stay there like a good little girl, alright?" one officer snorted. Violet's eyes burned with tears and he got up and slammed into the bars, hissing at the officers. "Where is Lind! Release him now! I demand you release him immediately!" He tripped again because of his injured ankle and gripped it, now freed from the cuffs. "ahh~!" He screamed and held his ankle, then pulled himself up using the bars. "You disgusting slime! let me go and show me to Lind! Now!"

"I'm sorry squirt, but I don't talk to drag queens." The cop spat into his cell right into his face. "So save your breath. You're not seeing Lind anytime soon."

Meanwhile Lind was thrown into a simular cell, only he was attached to the ceiling and floor by even more chains. He was being watched over a female officer. "We're going to have some fun you and I...Kira."

The minute the spit hit his face his hand broke from the cell-bars and scratched across his face leaving four crude marks across his cheek. "Damn swine, I dare you to try that again you asshole..." His Purple eyes gleaming he growled slightly. "I may not look like much but god help me, if you hurt Lind, you're all going to suffer..." He grabbed the officer's belt and yanked him forward making him hit the bars with such force that the officer screamed and collapsed, his nose broken and spewing blood. "Remember this! Justice will prevail! And you will never be justice..." He spat on the officer in the same way and walked away from the bars, sitting down on the bed and holding his ankle. "To hell with you all...may flights of devils wing you to your grave..."

Another officer came in and took his place. "Don't worry about Lind. A female officer is taking really great care of him. He'll probably be good and raped before he admits to being Kira, knowing Himiko-chan." He smiled evilly. "Hope he's not a shy virgin."

Lind couldn't see anything because that headband was covering his eyes. All he could do was hear her and he heard the sex lust in her voice. "Violet. Help."

Violet's eyes widened. "You...YOU SICK BASTARDS!" He got up and crashed into the bars again grabbing the second officer and yanking his head into the cell. "I Swear if you don't give me Lind I'll break your neck right here and now!" Juri was floating nearby, worried from the tips of his leathery wings to the beat of his dusty heart. "Remember Lind's plan, Juri...calm down..." Violet grabbed the officer's lips and pinched it between his finely sharpened nails.

"NOW!"

If Lind's plan worked then more criminals would be killed using Juri's death note, and the two of them would be set free. Yomi knew this, but he was scared that Violet would end up killing all the cops with his bare hands before that happened.

The officer was scared shitless. He pulled himself out of Violet's grasp and leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. "For a drag queen you're pretty strong. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you."

Meanwhile Lind was getting teased by Himiko. "If you tell me everything I need to know I'll just let you off with a blow job, and let you go." "Go to hell." "Very well." She walked over to him very slowly. Somebody help...

Violet glared and his smile curved cruely. "You have no idea what this 'drag queen' is capable of, swine....now..." He grabbed him again, quickly pulling him forward. "Give. Me. LIND...NOW!"

Juri met up with Yomi and looked into the cell. "Dear god, it's a madhouse in both cells...what is this woman doing to him??"

"She's trying to rape him, and if she tries it I'm going to kill her Juri. I'm going to send that human bitch to her grave." True to his word the moment that she went for his pants she died of a heart attack. Lind heard her die and smiled evilly. "Good riddence whore." He wasn't going to try and get out because something told him to stay put for a few weeks.

The officer shook his head in fear. "I'm sorry, but it's against the rules. I can't show you the other prisoner."

He tightened his grip on the officer's tie glaring momentarily then adopting a softer look. "Is that so...?" he said breathily pulling the officer even closer.

One of his hands went to the officer's groin and gripped him slightly squeezing him. Regaurdless if he was male or female he knew he could pull it off with his charm. "Don't you think you can make an exception...?" He slid his hand into the man's pants and wrapped his fingers around him, breathing against the man's ear causing him to blush. "I can make it worth your while...my friend..." He gripped and rubbed him causing the man's breath to catch in his throat. "It'll be our little secret, I swear.." The man was captivated by both the blondes deep violet eyes and his thin, prodding fingers and was unable to speak as he groped him.

"Uhhh...." The officer still couldn't say a word. He rummaged his pockets for his key and unlocked the door. "Just this once, I'll let you see him follow me." He took him to where Lind was and to where the dead girl was as well. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right. That girl was about to go where she didn't belong. I don't know who killed her, but I'm forever grateful to who did. "The officer only said, "Kira." "Kira? I thought you said that I was Kira? I have nothing in here to kill her with. Oh, I know, I'll just use the fucking chains!" To emphasize he shook the chains wildly, almost making them come lose.

Violet smiled and wrapped his arms around Lind then pulled off the blindfold around his eyes. "Hello Lind..." He kicked the dead girl away from him and glared. "If you send anyone else to torture him there's no doubt Kira will punish you...Justice is true...not...that..." He turned back to Lind with a soft smile and kissed him. "I'm sorry about this..I don't know what exactly is going on but...they can't keep us forever love..." He stroked his lips gently and smiled.

"We'll be out of here soon...I promise..." He kissed him again, long and passionate, presenting a show to the still very aroused police officer behind him to ensure he'd have his time with Lind. Leaning towards Lind's ear he nibbled it and whispered, "I'll have us free in less then seventy-two hours....these cops think with their groins not with their heads..." He pulled away and smiled at him.

"Stay calm, love, alright? You're not Kira...niether am I...so we'll be free soon...I promise..."

He nodded his head in approval. He enjoyed being near him again, able to see his smiling face again, and when Violet kissed him the officer wasn't the only one sexually aroused. He watched Violet walk back out of the room and knew that he would come through. I have to wait for something. More criminals have to die before I'm let out of here or else everything that I've worked for...

Lead from the cell he looked back at the officer who had escorted him to Lind's cell.

"Thanks for that, Officer..." he said sweetly.

He spun around and groped him again, avoiding a security camera and instead pushing him against a wall, his thin hand dissapearing within his pants.

"I'll make it worth youre while every day if you open a line of comunication between him and i..."

"B-but...you're...a man and...and a minor!"

Violet smiled seductivly and leaned up, flicking his tongue against his lip.

"Well...in the dark...i can be whatever you want, love... and i can make you fell..."

He gripped him around his hardon gently and began massagin it to life.

"I can make you feel anyway you like as well..."

The officer's shaking hand rested on Violet's shoulders as he let out a shuddering breath and Violet knew he introduced his addictive self into the man's mind effectivly.

"Do we have a deal..?" he asked.

The officer swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yes...any...anything you...w-want..."

He had him in the palm of his hand--exactly where he needed him in fact.

Juri clapped his large hands and looked at Yomi.

"It's almost scary how well they work together, eh...?"

"Yeah, scary. Hey Juri, did you give your death note to someone else yet? That way Lind get's to go clean and no one here ends up dead as a door nail."

Lind couldv'e easily gotten himself out of the chains but he chose to remain there. He was waiting for something to happen, but he still didn't know what. "I wish I had my guitar in here at least. He hadn't been able to to eat for days because they weren't giving him anything. "I'm starved too. Maybe I can talk Vi into talking them into letting me have food in here."

Knowing very well how far the japanese police were willing to go for their investigation he looked up at the security camera and gave a quaint smile. Immediately the line was cut and the screen went blank, and the one officer left attending it left the control room and headed for Violet's cell. When he got there he pressed against the bars as if he were going to possess the boy right there. "Y-yes...? You...wanted me...?" Violet nodded and pointed towards the camera.

"It's off, right?" he asked. The officer, so named Kuwada, nodded once as a bead of sweat formed on his brow. "Y-yes..."he said, his hands gripping the bars. Violet smiled and laid back against the bed in the cell. "Then get in here..." His voice was silky and sensual, and Kuwada could do little more then fumble clumbsily with his keys and get into the cell, lust pushing him forward and over to the boy. He moved to kiss him and grasp him, but Violet had bussiness to take care of first, so he placed his palms against Kuwada's chest, stopping him. "First things first....I want a meal prepared for Lind...every fours hours, the standard waiting time between breakfast lunch and dinner...You'll bring him whatever he wants prepared EXACTLY the way he asks...you will not humiliate him by feeding and/or force-feeding him...you will unbind him for every meal and allow him an hour at the very least to roam about his cell...his muscles must be sore from your ridiculous restraints...if my demands are not met withing fifteen minutes of you leaving my cell today, my services will stop..."

He said it with such distinct coldness, Kuwada merely nodded. "Y-yes...Violet....I'll make sure everything is arranged..." Violet smiled and grabbed the man's collar, pulling him down to him quickly. "Oh and...I want a phone...straight to Lind...I want him to be able to use it whenever he wants...I want to be sure my demands are met and I want a speaker on it so I can talk to him hands free....do this for me and..."

His thin fingers disappeared in the man's pants once again. "And I'll do more then this for you..." He was groping and massaging him to emphasize his point and Kuwada fell to his demands and pulled away. "I-I...I'll get started immediately..." he said. Shakily he took his leave and immediately began fullfilling the blonde's desires, starting with getting Lind a proper meal. "Hey, Ryuuzaki..." he said. "It's breakfast time...what do you want...? Tell me what and how...order's from Violet..."

He bent down and began unhooking some of Lind's restraints, then took off the blindfold.

When all the restraints were released he stretched out and yawned. "Damn! I can't feel my legs. Oh, and about breakfast. I want eggs over easy, make em' yolky. I want toast, and god forbid don't burn it and put butter on it, and a side over of bacon. You got all that? Oh, and I want my guitar from my house in here. That thing means the world to me and I want it here." The police officer nodded and and left for the kitchen to make his meal. Lind did arm circles to get rid of some of the pain as walk around the small area of his cell. "Thanks a lot Vi. I owe you one babe." When the officer came in again Lind grabbed the plate and scarfed down the food. An hour later the only thing the officer did was lock the cell. "You're not putting the restraints back on?" "Nope. Wouldn't want your muscles to get swore." He walked away and Lind just smiled.

Violet flipped threw a magazine as the Police officer began installing a phone line and began setting up a phone. "Thanks for all your help Kuwada..." he said with a cute smile, tossing down the magazine. Kuwada swallowed hard and nodded. Just the presence of the boy, and worse, the sound of him made his head spin. "G-glad to help..." he offered. Violet got up from the bed and stood next to him, then wrapped his arms around his waist. "You've done more then help me, my friend..." He was smiling cruely behind him, knowing full well that stringing this man around was purely for his and Lind's benefeit, and as long as he could keep him drooling over him and the possibility of having him, he was as disposable, and as useful as physically possible.

Juri looked at Yomi and sneered. "I think he's less evil WITH the death note then without it..."

Lind watched the officer install the phone line while leaning up against the cell wall. He didn't look all that great. His hair was uncombed, his eyeshadow was smudged, and he hadn't showered in days. He wasn't all that great being seductive with anything but his voice, so he didn't know what to do to the officer to talk him into letting him get washed up, so he did the only thing he could do. He opened his mouth and started to sing, hoping to catch him with his musical spell. The officer was hooked. "Wow...that was pretty good. The voice of an angel..." "I can sing some more for you if you want...if you let me wash up every now and then." "Whatever you want Mr. Ryuuzaki." "Please. Call me Lind." "Yes Lind."

"Yeah, I think you're right Juri. If he had the death note then every officer in here might be dead by now." Yomi knew that the killings of Kira as already started back up again, which means that they would have to let him go soon.

The minute the phone was on he squealled and planted a kiss on the officers cheek. "Thank you so much Kuwada-san!" he squealed, picking up the reciever.

"Lind??? Lind!" he yelped against the phone.

Juri patted Yomi on the back and smiled. "Guess we better go see how our new masters are doing instead of spending twenty-four-seven folling the old ones who don't even know we exists now, eh?"

Yomi smiled. "Yeah, but even so, Lind will always be the master of my heart. According to his plan we'll be together again. In five months. As long as I can get to look at him being happy then I guess I can wait that long."

"Hey there Vi, what's up?" He talked to Violet through the phone happy to once again hear his voice. "I actually managed to persuade the officer that watches over me to let me use the private bath to wash up once a week. Isn't that awesome?"

"that's great Lind!" he squealed excitedly. "Good god it's good to hear from you again..." He looked back at Kuwada who was smiling at him and not speaking.

"What a kid..." he thought. "The both of them are insane..." Violet sat on the bed as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do and talked his heart out to Lind about how they'd be free in only a manner of days, maybe hours. "Just think love...we'll be out of here soon enough...enough of this ridiculous KIRA business...."

He shook his head in disgust and gripped the phone. "I'm so sorry about all this...I don't know why they suspect us but....I hope to god that they just let us go soon so we can just get the hell back to everything else..."

Juri shook his head and ruffles Yomi tattered locks of hair. "Master or no master..your former master gave us an order to follow them...so lets get the hell outta here..."

"Right behind you Juri."

After he was done talking to Violet the officer let him out of his cell and led him to the showers, giving him a clean set of clothes as well. The officer turned him around and looked him in his eyes. "There's something that you must know, that I'm not allowed to tell you, so this stays between you and me." "Of course." "The Kira killings have been continuing during your stay here. It's clear to the task force that there's no way you or Violet can be Kira. You're scheduled to be released this time tomorrow. Congratulations." They walked past Violet's cell to get to the bathroom and the officer stopped by to talk to Officer Kuwada. While they were talking Lind glanced over at Violet and winked at him.

Violet smiled back sweetly and got up from the bed, flinching a moment as his ankle was still not fully healed. Making his way over to the bars he took hold of Lind's shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him gently, again making Kuwada's head spin. "Are you alright..?" he asked, concern in his pale face. He stroked Lind's face and smiled at him. "You look good, love...nice and clean..." He was hurting, unable to grab him and hold him and be held, but it would take more time and then he would have Lind all to himself and this will have all become just a sick twisted memory.

"Nice and clean? What are you talking about Vi? I haven't even taken a bath yet, and I stink to high heavens. Oh, and we're getting out of this shit hole tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll be free to do whatever we want. And I can go back to playing my gigs at the club. I wonder what bullshit lie the police told the rest of my guys from the band. Thank god it's almost over." When the police officer motioned for him to keep walking he gave Violet a farewell kiss and went to the showers. He had forgotten how good hot water felt rushing against his body. "Now this is more like it."

He smiled watching Lind leave and waved the air. "He does stink to high heavens..." He looked at Kuwada and smiled. "I'm glad I take baths...thanks for that Kuwada..." He smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "You've been a wonderful help...honestly..." Kuwada nodded and gulped then turned away from the blonde. "It...was a pleasure...Violet-san..."

Juri was munching on an apple, perched in a tree watching his new master, a scanky thief,, as she wrote down the names of other theives like herself who she had met during a contact exchange. "There not getting what I'm after.." she said, her silky voice dripping from her full red lips like poison.

After he was finished he reapplied eyeshadow around his eyes and met the officer back in the hall. Thanks a lot for that Sir. Think you can have my clothes washed up before I'm freed tomorrow? Please and thank you." The officer took his dirty clothes to the washer and told him to go back to his cell. On the way he stopped by Violet again. "Okay, now I'm nice and clean." He looked at him through the bars and smiled. "Hey Mr. Kuwada. Think you can let me stay in Violet's cell? Just for tonight?" "Only if that's what Violet wants."

Violet's eyes brightened dramatically and he wrapped his arms around Kuwada. "Please Kuwa-chan???" The other officer raised an eyebrow and looked at his partner. Kuwada cleared his throat and nodded. "U-um...s-sure..." he said.

He stepped over to the cell-front and opened it, ushering Lind into the cell. The moment he stepped in, Violet got up and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Lind, Lind, Lind thank god!" Even though he had gotten many short cuts and had seen him at least a dozen times though they were supposed to be seperated, he couldn't contain his immediate joy at having him in his arms. "I missed you...." he whispered against his ear,a small tear running down his face despite himself. Kuwada lookd at the other officer who looked back at him and snickered. "Kuwa-chan?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

The officers continued to look at each other, grinning. "Let us guess? You want to be left alone? Alright Kuwada, let's give them some space." He closed the cell door back up and locked it so that neither one could get out. "We'll be watching though with the cameras. Give us a really good show and we'll pretend that this little favor never happened."

Meanwhile Yomi was bored to death watching his new master sleep. "That's all this bastard ever does. Eat, take a shit, write a few names in the note, sleep, and eat some more. Thank god I get to kill him in five months. I might just kill him before that for boring the living daylights out of me."

Violet smiled and waved at Kuwada and the other officer whom he had only seen once before. He pulled Lind close to him and smiled. "The camera's can't pick up what I whisper to you...so play along..." He pulled him towards the bed and laid down, bringing him down and kissing him. He rolled his tongue along his for a few moments, then moved towards Lind's ear and whispered into his ear. "Lind...we'll be out of here within a few hours...Kuwada will let us go...but...I think we need to find Kira...talk with him about the injustice and corruption of this place..." He nibbled his ear and slid his hands under his shirt, still whispering. "Kira-san is merciful and will not likely hurt you or I....allthough...I have a feeling something is wrong with Kira-san..." He moaned softly, just adding the effect then looked back at Lind and whispered. "He hasn't been killing the right sort of criminals....I feel like somethings wrong and....I want to find him when I get out of here...but..." He kissed him deeply then pulled away, sort of breathless. "You...don't have to...if you don't want to..."

"You think I talked those officers into letting me in here for no reason? I really fucked up the first time, and I want to make it up to you. And I agree that Kira has been acting weird lately, but..." He slid his head under his shirt and used his tongue to lick and kiss his stomach and chest. "Let's save that for later okay? For now let's not say a word."

He shivered slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok but...this time you're not allowed to talk during..." He blushed lightly and tilted his head up. "You say creepy things when you're having sex..." He felt embarassed slightly, but giddy and happy just to have him near him. "I'm guessing Near died...that Kira is crafty to have his name and face but...sloppy..." He stroked Lind's hair gently and spread his legs, feeling tightness in his pants--the one Kuwada had brought for him since the dress was quite filthy when they first caught him. His ankle stung slightly and he winced, pulling it back up. "Ow..."

"Yeah, I know. I promise not to talk." He slipped Violet's pants off as well as his own. He was thinking that it was about time that he opened up his own hole, so he took Violet's hard on and shoved it in his ass. At first it hurt like hell, but he wasn't giving up and it. He leaned down and kissed him to hold back from the pain, and eventually it didn't hurt anymore at all. He even started to moan in Violet's ear.

Violet grimaced and held him close to him, smiling.

"Couldn't stand being the only one never fucked, huh...?"

He chuckled and rubbed his back gently.

"Stop tensing up so badly and it wont hurt so much you idiot..."

He was sweet and tender to him just wanting him to be happy despite still wondering in the back of his mind why he had such a strange boyfriend who's words were devote and sweet but who's lovemaking left something be desired.

"It's feeling really good to me now. Unless you want a turn on top to show me how it's done. Teach me a lesson." He was going slowly, enjoying every thrust. The officers were enjoying it as well. "Damn! He went right for it didn't he? Way to go Ryuuzaki!!! You're one lucky bastard."

Violet smiled and pulled him down harshly. "You'll have to learn on your very own...." He glanced up at the camera and then refocused back on Lind, now paying more attention to the names that were once again spinning and whirring in his mind, instead of just the sex they were having. "They better not keep that tape.." he said outloud.

"If they do I'll kill em'. You're not paying attention Vi. You're doing the same thing you did last time. You're zoning out." He pulled out slowly until he was only a few inches in, then he rushed back in fast and hard. "I want to know what makes you tick." He did it again. "So pay attention to me so that I can learn."

He wringed slightly and grabbed Lind around his shoulders. "N-not that!" he yelped, stiffeling a whimper. "I'm not like a woman, Lind....It hurts more when you do that...." He gripped his shoulders. "You could've asked, you moron..." He was smiling and his voice was sweet and he chuckled after he said moron, stroking Lind's face gingerly. "I dunno what kind of a freak MisaMisa was, but you can't just dive into me like some sort of rocket launcher...my body isn't made that way..."

It was the last thing he said before he began zoning again and losing interest, wondering how much time had passed.

"I'm no good at this at all am I? You keep zoning out. I really need your help Vi. I need you to take over and show me these things. If you show me then I can learn from you." He went back to going slow, afraid to do something wrong again. The officers were laughing their asses off at him. "What a virgin!"

He smiled slightly and moved Lind, pulling him out of him. "Calm down...it's not the end of the world...I've just been around more...there are plenty of things to do besides this..." He pulled up his pants, grimacing slightly, then turned Lind so that he was laying on the bed under him. "You don't just have to use your hand and cock..."

He smiled and leaned down, lifting Lind's shirt and kissing his chest. "For example...your mouth even... " He began kissing down towards his groin and then smiled up at him.

He was right. The feeling of his lips on his chest did feel good. When Violet grinned up at him a few inches away from his groin he had a good idea what he was going to do. Now the officers were chewing on popcorn. "Now that the blonde's taking over this is going to get real good."

Yomi winced as his master snored as loud as on on coming train. "Holy Christ! Why doesn't he get that checked out?" He flew by his ear. "AND GO ON A DAMN DIET!!!" Of course the fat guy didn't budge from his sleep.

Violet smiled up at him and took him into his mouth, suckling him gently and closing his eyes.

Juri laughed behind Yomi and clapped his hands. "My master is busily being interesting...looks like yours is just pissing you off..." He pat his head and then his back. "Why don't we go check on Violet and Lind?"

"Just look at the fast bastard Juri! He's so damn boring compared to Lind. I don't know how long I can take it, and I have a feeling that Violet and Lind are doing something they wouldn't want us to see. I just have this feeling."

"Ahhh...." Lind was clenching the sheets tightly, unaware that someone could feel this much pleasure. Soon he felt something rushing out of him and he couldn't take it anymore. "Violet your one awesome sexy cookie."

Violet couldn't help it! he got up from his erection and giggled slightly.

"I am, huh? Love...you have odd taste..." He smiled and leaned up, kissing him deeply. "That you can say, love....I won't mind that at all..." He slowly lifted his legs after taking off Lind's pants. "I'll show you how it's done, love..." He slowly pushed into him, holding him tightly. "You alright...?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling great. So great that I can't find any words for it." He was enjoying the warmth of his body around him that he really didn't care if he was in pain or not. "You feel...so...good" He placed his hand on his face, pulled him towards his face and kissed him.

He smiled gently and kissed him back, making a small thrust forward. "So long as you're alright, love..."

Juri groaned, bored as hell with both of their new masters. "Yomi...I'm bored with your fat bastard...and I'm bored with my annoying woman...she looks sticky and mean..."

Violet grimaced and thrust forward again, licking Lind's lower lip. "You holding up alright, lovie...?"

Kuwada was staring at the screen, unable to believe that he and his colleage were focused so intently on these two boys. "Um..is..this...illegal...?"

"Of course it's illegal. Would it be any fun if it wasn't?" Lind closed his eyes and moaned. "I feel like I'm in Heaven. It doesn't hurt at all." He kissed Violet gently on the neck as Violet went in and out of him. "Misa Amane has nothing on you."

"And you don't think I'm bored Juri? Why did he say five months? I can't even stand a few days. I really hope that Lind knows what he's doing, because I'm willing to make this sacrifice for him.

Violet smiled sweetly and kissed him, slowly wrapping his arms around his hips, using them for support as he moved forward into him. "Misa's a slut...of course she has nothing on me..."

Kuwada swalloed hard and looked at the screen. "We're terrible cops..."he said shakily.

Juri smiled and pulled on Yomi's wing. "Come on...let's go steal some apples...."

"Hey easy on the wings! Wait...apples? Yeah, let's go steal some apples from some poor fucker that will look like an ass in front of his friends for seeing things."

Lind wrapped his legs around him to make it a bit easier on him. His body was feeling really hot and he felt like he was about to cum again. "Vi, I think I'm about to cum. Where would you like me to do it at? On your stomach where it is now? Or somewhere else?"

"Hey easy on the wings! Wait...apples? Yeah, let's go steal some apples from some poor fucker that will look like an ass in front of his friends for seeing things."

Lind wrapped his legs around him to make it a bit easier on him. His body was feeling really hot and he felt like he was about to cum again. "Vi, I think I'm about to cum. Where would you like me to do it at? On your stomach where it is now? Or somewhere else?"

He laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Cum and don't think about it...why're you asking...?"

He giggled slightly delivering another thrust while maintaining his charm.

"Don't think about it..."

Juri smiled and patted Yomi's head.

"Come on...we'll go screw with some humans for a few hours..."

He stopped thinking about everything except how good he was feeling. Eventually he let out one final really loud moan and let everything out. It went all over him, Violet, as well as the bed. He lifted hid head up and played with his hair. "Thanks babe. You mean the world to me."

"Why do you threat me like a kid? Yeah, let's go." He spread his wings and flew from the snoring monster as fast as he could go out the window.

Violet smiled and puled away from him, sighing breathily and smiling to himself, looking more grown up and boyish then ever before as he whipped his hand across his stomach, displacing Lind's seed. "Nyew, no problem, lovie.."

He got up quickly and stretched, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on, flashing a peace-sign to the camera. "Hope ya'll enjoyed that, guys!" He blew a kiss towards the lens and gave Lind his clothes.

When Lind got dressed he threw a sign with his fingers that made an L using his index finger and his thumb. He sat back down on the bed and crossed his legs. "The thing we should talk about is what's going to happen when we finally get out of here."

He shot him a glance that said 'not now...' and then sat down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Nyu...I feel like having pie or something...I crave sweets badly..." He looked down at his ankle which was now bleeding just slightly threw the bandages. He lifted it up and stroked over the wrappings.

"Hmm...not as bad as it could be..."

He got the hint and took it. "Pie would be nice. Cake. Cake sounds really nice too, especially if it's chocolate cake with matching icing. Great, now I'm starting to sound like my brother. He didn't go anywhere without some form of sugar." He found a sucker in his pocket and shoved it into his mouth. "Maybe in some ways we are the same."

Violet giggled and leaned back onto the wall, holding his ankle. "In some ways...I doon't know...I've never met him but then again...if he was L, I'm sure not many other's have either..." He looked down sadly. "I wish I could've met Near before he was killed by Kira....sometimes Kira is reckless....too reckless...I think he needs help..." He was whispering now--a sign that he didn't want to be heard by the two cops who were still glued to the screens wondering if there would be more.

He looked at him curiously. "You wanna help Kira? I actually feel the same way. He's doing the right thing, but he's doing it all wrong. I wouldn't have killed Near right away. I'm sure he was a good guy." He was whispering as well knowing that the officers were hoping for more. "Damn, those guys are really perverted. They need to get a life."

Violet sighed and flipped some of his blonde hair over his shoulder, then sniffed it. "I smell like sex...I could use a shower and some new clothes..." He got up and walked over to the camera. "Kuwada, Inoii, I want to take a bath." Kuwada nodded despite the fact that Violet couldn't see him and began heading down towards the cell, eager to escort Violet to the baths simply because he wanted to be near him. "Lind you should come too.." he said with a smile. "The smell of sex isn't as good as the feel...."

Lind nodded and followed him to the showers and once again enjoyed the feeling of hot water on his skin. He couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole that he's bee in long enough. Kira really does need help. Kira ain't got any class. He smiled to himself as the shampoo ran out of his hair down the drain.

Violet had washed himself as though Lind wasn't even there, entertaining thoughts of Kira and the chance to aid him in the creation of a new world. That would be something...he told himself, washing his arms. His arms, legs and hips all had tiny bruises on them from Lind's over-eager grip, but he didn't care...he would just have to get used to it until Lind got the hang of his own body.

When he was all washed up he put a new set of clothes on and walked himself back to Violet's cell where he would be sleeping for the night. He couldn't help but think that something big was going on, and since the officers already showed him Kira's new killing pattern he was already deducting who Kira was to solve the case and find some answers. He finally concluded that Kira was two people. The first Kira was only killing other female criminals, so the first Kira is a girl. Toya Kima. The second Kira was lazy as hell as he concluded because only a few people were dying from him a day, so he must be overweight, a a high government official, Mitsuru Matsuda. He had the case in the bag before he even got out of jail.


End file.
